A Different Landing
by Javarotti
Summary: A nave sempre teria problemas para vir para a Terra. Infelizmente os 100 eles acabaram no território de Azgeda ao invés do Trikru. Sem as pulseiras e com os sobreviventes sem conseguir fazer contato com a arca, essa nunca veio. Quatro anos depois os sobreviventes dos 100 estão no exército de Nia e Clarke é enviada para lutar contra a montanha. Capa feita por mim. [Tradução]
1. Chapter 1

**Ainda não superei a morte da Lexa e dificilmente superarei /3 Enquanto isso só nos resta ter sua presença nas fics.**

 **Essa história é incrível e RhinnoMouse autorizou a tradução. Aqui a Clarke é uma guerreira a ser temida. Me digam o que acham depois.**

Os deuses, se eles existirem, devem estar rindo de Clarke e seu povo. Ela apertou a pegada nas rédeas em suas mãos, ignorando o frio e o barulho que o couro fazia. Se alguém tivesse dito para ela, dois anos atrás, quando ela era jovem e compassiva e tinha dezessete anos sentada na prisão pelo crime de acreditar nas pessoas, que algum dia ela comandaria o exército de uma mulher que tinha ordenado a morte e tortura de quase todos os amigos dela, ela teria rido na sua face. Mas aqui estava ela, usando as marcas e tatuagens do povo selvagem, enrolada em peles brancas e pintada em tinta branca, armas presas em seu corpo e guerreiros preparados para morrer em suas ordens.

Repetindo um hábito ela se encontrou olhando a cabeleira loira de Charlotte cavalgando ao seu lado. Noites frias e longas passadas junto da criança que estava a beira da morte a tinha deixado com necessidade constante de saber a localização de Charlotte. De um exército de quatrocentos que ela estava guiando para o sul apenas cinco eram parte do grupo original que tinha caído na nave. Charlotte, Octavia, Atom, Raven e Monty. Bellamy tomaria conta dos outros mas a rainha nunca autorizaria mais do que a metade do grupo no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo a menos que fosse na sua masmorra. Parecia que tinha sido tanto tempo atrás que 101 prisioneiros caídos na terra sentiram as primeiras lufadas de ar fresco. Agora tinha 12 deles sobrando e todos estavam com as cicatrizes devido a sangue e morte.

Seu cavalo bufou, balançando a cabeça levemente e a tirando de seus pensamentos ruins. Se arrumando ela observou as tropas que estava liderando. Todos era guerreiros experientes em batalha mas eles eram os guerreiros dela e a presença deles acalmava Clarke. Monty estava sorrindo enquanto conversava com os guerreiros ao redor dele. Raven estava semi-apagada em seu cavalo e parecia que mal conseguia se manter erguida. Charlotte estava desperta e curiosa, os olhos afiados procurando por ameaças. Atom cavalgava calmamente ao seu lado, um pilar silencioso. Octavia estava discutindo com outro guerreiro. Tudo estava bem com seu povo. O exército estava bem equipado e fazia um bom tempo. Batendo seus pés contra os lados de seu cavalo ela acelerou até alcançar o topo da colina. Mais uma milha e eles se juntariam ao maior exército já unido desde antes da guerra, tudo sob o comando da Heda Lexa.

— _É bonito não é?_ \- Octavia disse ao seu lado, assustando um pouco Clarke.

— _E mortal, mantenha sua guarda erguida. Não quero nenhum de vocês saindo sozinho enquanto estivermos no território Trikru._ \- Clarke olhou seriamente para Octavia, a que tinha a maior probabilidade de sair vagueando.

— _Sim senhora, general, senhora. Como devemos te chamar agora? Eu vou poder te chamar de Princesa de novo?_ \- Octavia disse, sorrindo para Clarke.

Revirando os olhos, Clarke suspirou. _— Você sabe as regras. Escolha uma dúzia de soldados e cavalgue a frente. Consiga uma audiência com Heda e volte com onde ela quer que montemos nosso acampamento._

Octavia assentiu, reconhecendo que sua amiga tinha virado sua oficial comandante novamente. Ela virou seu cavalo e rapidamente uniu os guerreiros requeridos antes de cavalgar a trilha de terra batida.

...

Lexa não estava brincando com sua adaga, que seria infantil e não correta para um comandante. De acordo com seus batedores o contingente do exército da Nação de Gelo estava chegando hoje e assim como qualquer outra vez que ela ouvia alguma coisa em relação a eles a raiva e suspeita começava a revirar seus estômago. Anya finalmente chegou com uma face ainda mais sombria do que o normal. Isso não era um bom sinal. _— Fale Anya, o que os batedores reportaram?_

Anya não estremeceu, mas sua postura não era nada confortável. Ela estava obviamente no limite como a maioria dos guerreiros Trikru. _— Um pequeno contingente das forças da Nação do Gelo está se aproximando. Eles carregam o símbolo da 'General Klark kom Azgeda, a Invicta' e recentemente confirmada como herdeira da Rainha de Gelo._

Todo guarda e general em sua tenda enrijeceram com aquela declaraçã um deles tinha ouvido falar de Klark kom Azgeda, a guerreira que tinha ascendido na hierarquia de Azgeda incrivelmente rápido. Ela ainda era falada com medo entre os nômades desde o seu tempo lutando ao longo da fronteira sudoeste contra suas forças e os ataques mal escondidos das tribos de areia. Lexa também tinha ouvido histórias de Klark, a caçadora de paunas, que tinha matado mais paunas do que qualquer outra pessoa combinada poderia reivindicar. Que Klark também tinha liderado tantas batalhas e escaramuças como capitã, e agora general, e nunca perdido era suficiente para deixar Lexa muito cautelosa com a general. No entanto, o fato de Klark ter desafiado Roan para combate único e ganhado foi o que finalmente tinha levado Lexa a rotulá-la como uma ameaça credível. Afinal que todas as lendas podem ser criadas e exageradas, mas Lexa tinha lutado com Roan quando ela ainda era uma segunda e sabia em primeira mão de sua proeza em batalha.

Diante disso, muito da lenda de Klark poderia ser descartado como uma tática de intimidação da Nação do Gelo. Afinal, quase nada se sabia da mulher. Ela parecia ter surgido do nada. De repente aparecendo com suas vitórias militares e sua cura estranha que lhe permitia dar a vida de volta a soldados caídos. Antes do tempo de Klark na fronteira, não havia um sussurro de algum segundo com seu potencial. Seus melhores espiões nem sequer podiam dizer a ela de que aldeia a mulher veio. Que Klark estava cercado com tal mistério e agora por julgamento por combate era a herdeira indiscutível da Rainha do Gelo era preocupante. Ainda assim, não tinha uso algum contemplar isso. A aldeia de Indra era a mais próxima da fronteira dos soldados reunidos e ela era a mais provável de ter alguma orientação pertinente. _— Me diga, o que você acha que significa Nia enviar sua herdeira para cá Indra?_

— _Nia faz ameaças._ \- disse Indra.

Gustos travou seu maxilar. _— Você deve ter cuidado Heda. Eles podem pretender atacar enquanto você estiver fora de Polis._

Ela se virou para Anya. _— Anya o que você acha?_

— _Pode ser muitas coisas, mas o perigo pode não ser para você._

— _Explique._ \- Lexa pensou que sabia onde Anya estava indo mas queria ter certeza.

— _Nia disse muitas vezes que atacar a montanha era loucura. E agora envia sua general e herdeira que é cada vez mais amada pelo povo de sua nação a uma guerra que ela acredita que não pode ser vencida. Este pode ser um estratagema para se vingar da morte de seu filho._

Lexa suspirou, ninguém ia gostar do que seria necessário. _— Seja qual for o raciocínio de Nia, nós trataremos Klark como a general de uma força aliada. Anya, eu quero que você fique atenta às forças de Azgeda, mas com cuidado. Ninguém pode insultar nossos aliados. Entendido?_

A sala ecoou com o consentimento relutante de seu povo. Foi só sorte que o grupo avançado de Azgeda chegou antes que um de seus conselheiros pudesse tentar dissuadi-la de seu curso de ação. Trikru e Azkru estavam em guerra há gerações. A paz atual entre eles era incrivelmente delicada. Reunir seus exércitos seria sempre um risco.

Ouvindo os sons de suas tropas do lado de fora se movendo, ela não ficou surpresa ao ver as abas de sua tenda se abrirem e três guerreiros de Azgeda entrarem. A guerreira de ranking claramente maior deu um passo à frente e fazendo a reverência mínima exigida. _— Heda._

— _Guerreira de Azgeda, porque você vem até a mim e não sua general?_ \- Lexa se moveu descuidadamente no trono. Foi um gesto calculado destinado a mostrar que a Nação Ice não podia frustrar-la, e não um desleixado de conforto real ou relaxamento.

A guerreira se ajeitou rapidamente e a observou cuidadosamente, a pintura branca e as marcas de sua nação marcadas em seu rosto. Seu cabelo escuro estava trançado para trás e uma única espada estava presa em suas costas junto com diversas facas que cobriam seu corpo. Ela era jovem, mas Lexa não ignorou por nenhum segundo que ela não era perigosa. _— Eu sou Octavia kom Azkru e minha general Clarke kom Azkry me enviou na frente de nossa chegada para requerer a localização de onde nosso exército erguerá nossas tendas._ \- o tom da garota era tenso e ressentido.

Lexa deixou a guerreira ficar parada por um momento antes de responder. _— Bem vinda Octavia, informe sua general que suas tropas devem fixar acampamento entre as forças Trikru e Flondkru. Anya te guiará até lá._ \- ela gesticulou para Anya enquanto falava, observando a irritação no olhar da garota ao perceber que uma guerreira Trikru seria enviada com ela. Bom, melhor manter a Nação do Gelo desestabilizada o maior tempo possível.

Octavia fez uma reverência rígida e saiu com Anya logo atrás. Gustos falou assim que as abas da tenda se abaixaram. _— Isso é sábio Heda? Você vai ter a Nação do Gelo bem no meio do nosso exército._

Ela franziu o rosto. _— Eu os teria cercado por aqueles que confio até saber o porquê Klark é a general que Nia mandou e se podemos confiar em suas forças._ \- se erguendo ela saiu e fez seu caminho através das tropas para assegurar que tudo estava organizado. E também a manteve ocupada e não ficando obcecada com a Nação do Gelo, era só um benefício extra.

...

Octavia estava com raiva por estar voltando para Clarke com uma espiã Trikru. Eles já tinham que lidar com os informantes de Nia e não precisavam lidar com mais nenhum filho da puta de investigador. Rangendo os dentes, ela bateu os pés em seu cavalo, acelerando conforme se aproximava do exército.

...

Anya enfrentou as forças de Azgeda muitas vezes na vida, mas ela nunca tinha visto um exército tão grande quanto o de Azgeda tão ordenado e organizado como esse que ela cavalgava para encontrar ao lado da jovem guerreira da Nação do Gelo, Octavia. Era claro que os soldados a reconheceram como Trikru no mesmo instante. Os olhares entregaram sua animosidade a distância, bem como a ligeira mudança em seus posicionamentos

Uma jovem guerreira cavalgou para perto, ela deveria ter a mesma idade da outra ao seu lado. Essa guerreira tinha um cabelo loiro trançado para fora de seu rosto com um pedaço de pano azul envolvido no meio. Sua roupa tinha uma coloração leve de couro e pele com pelugem branca. Estava decorada e fortalecida com pedaços de osso. As presilhas pareciam ser feitas de dentes. Tecido azul e preto estava costurado em seu casaco de pelo branco e em suas calças de pele clara. Ela não tinha uma espada presa em seu corpo mas ao invés possuía diversas facas de diferentes tamanhos e um arco preso em suas costas. Embora as luvas que ela usasse também parecessem uma arma já que estavam decorados com osso e metal. Sua dragona parecia ser feita com o que devia ser um crânio de lobo com a estampa preta de Azgeda nele. Ele identificou quem era, mesmo que a quantidade absurda de restos de pauna que foram usados em sua roupa já não entregasse. Era seu rosto que tirava qualquer dúvida de que Anya estava olhando para Klark kom Azkru. Os olhos azuis da loira eram duros e seu rosto vazio de emoções, diversas cicatrizes apareciam em sua pálida face que só tinha uma pintura de guerra azul ao redor dos olhos.

— _Reporte Octavia._ \- sua voz era firme e decidida. Anya se viu se ajeitando na sela, essa garota podia ser jovem mas assim como a comandante não devia ser subestimada.

A guerreira ao lado dela fez uma careta. _— Heda mandou Anya kom Trikru para nos guiar para o local do nosso acampamento. É entre o acampamento Trikru e o Floundkru._ \- o desgosto claro na voz da garota e o desrespeito por Lexa deixou Anya no limite. Isso poderia ir muito mal.

Surpreendentemente foi a general ao lado dela que lidou com o desrespeito da garota. A general ergueu sua voz para que os guerreiros ao redor pudessem ouvir. _— Parece que Heda confia em nós para proteger sua lateral, vamos mostrar para ela porque nunca perdemos o que protegemos._ \- ela se virou para Anya. _— Anya, você pretende nos guiar para nosso acampamento?_

— _Sim._ \- ela manteve o olhar da general, se sentindo ser analisada.

Inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente em reconhecimento a menina falou novamente: _— Bom, Atom leve as forças que você precisa para ir com Anya kom Trikru e marque o um padrão de exploração com defesas em todos os lados._ \- ela pareceu parar para pensar por um momento antes de adicionar. _— E leve Brady com você._

Um guerreiro, também jovem cavalgou, para a frente chamando aqueles sob seu comando para segui-lo. Ele a ignorou, apenas indo para frente com seus homens. Anya se viu segurando um rosnado conforme esporeou os lados de seu cavalo com seu pé enquanto o fazia seguir o guerreiro.

Assim que o sol estava se pondo ela voltou para a tenda de Lexa. Passando pelos guardas ela viu Lexa debruçada sobre o mapa. _— Heda._ \- ela caminhou para o lado de sua antiga segunda.

Lexa se ajeitou, dando sua atenção para Anya. _— O que pode me dizer?_

Anya falava lenta e deliberadamente. _— Eu acompanhei Octavia para as forças da Nação do Gelo como fui instruída. General Klark me enviou com um pequeno contingente de suas forças para marcar as extremidades de seu acampamento. Ela é jovem, ainda mais jovem do que nossos relatórios tinham marcado. Ela se expressa bem e explicou seu posicionamento como você confiando neles para proteger sua lateral. Suas forças foram hostis mas não fizeram nada mais do que encarar ou fazer gestos rudes para os Trikru que encontraram. O campo deles é organizado defensivamente com rondas de guardas._ \- Anya parou, considerando como falar de suas outras conclusões, embora eles eram apenas conjecturas nesse ponto.

— _O que mais?_ \- Anya ergueu o rosto chocado ao olhar para Lexa. _— Eu te conheço Anya, do que você suspeita?_

— _Nunca vi nenhuma tropa da Nação do Gelo se comportar de tal maneira antes. Eles estavam ordenados e são eficientes. Claramente organizados em unidades menores que são capazes e treinados para agir independentemente. Não é natural. E Klark não é o que eu esperava. Não somente ela fala bem mas seus soldados escutam e respeitam suas palavras. Eles não a seguem por meno. Se sua vestimenta é qualquer indicação as histórias dos paunas que ela matou não são exageradas. Tem pelo menos dois times de caçadores de pauna assim como vários assassinos, se eu não estiver enganada. Ela é perigosa Lexa e eu não sei o que ela pretende._

...

Clarke esfregou seu cavalo cuidadosamente tirando qualquer sujeira ou grão que tivesse ficado preso em seu pelo. Ele estava aquecido e bebendo água do cocho que tinha acabado de ser colocado para os cavalos. Os sons do estábulo provisório sendo erguido e de outros guerreiros escovando seus cavalos, de tendas sendo erguidas e de fogueiras sendo acesas preenchia o ar. Jake, seu cavalo, tirou sua cabeça de dentro do cocho e balançou para que ele pudesse acariciá-la. Sorrindo suavemente ela coçou seu nariz antes de apoiar sua testa contra a dele.

— _Clarke, o Gunter quer te ver._ \- Charlotte caminhou até ela, Brady, seu ríspido segundo estava logo atrás dela.

Se virando Clarke esticou o braço e bagunçou o cabelo de Charlotte. _— Leva Jake para o estábulo enquanto eu vou lidar com ele._ \- ela deu as rédeas para a garota antes de sair. Ela não precisava de uma resposta afirmativa, sabia que Charlotte cuidaria de seu cavalo. _— Brady, ajude a montar a tenda médica, Cassite vai te manter ocupado depois._

— _Pode deixar chefa._ \- ele resmungou antes de ir até onde a tenda médica seria erguida em breve.

Enquanto Clarke caminhava pelo acampamento, seus guerreiros acenavam e olhavam para ela com respeito ao se mover para fora de seu caminho. Ela olhava o acampamento criticamente, assegurando que estava tudo indo como a máquina bem cuidada que ela tinha ensinado eles a ser. Tudo parecia estar em ordem, mantendo seu rosto estoico ela controlou uma risada ao ver um dos segundos lidando com um cavalo que não queria muito cooperar. A garota parecia que tinha sido arrastada por vários arbustos e pela lama antes de conseguir agarrar as rédeas. Ela fez uma nota mental de falar com o mentor da garota sobre seu treinamento de equitação. Embora divertido tal coisa poderia fazer mal no campo de batalha.

Conforme se aproximava do exterior do acampamento ela viu Gunter parado, alto e imponente com seu cabelo cinza amarrado, bem barbeado e com a face cheia de cicatrizes, sério e firme como sempre. Ele estava claramente observando a construção de uma tocaia na árvore para um posto de guarda. Seus ombros estavam para trás, suas mãos atrás de suas costas.

— _Gunter, me chamou?_ \- ela parou ao lado dele enquanto olhava as tocaias ficarem prontas.

— _Cuidado com esse martelo!_ \- ele gritou para um segundo que parecia prestes a acertar alguém. Se virando para ela, falou: _— General, as defesas básicas do exterior estão quase prontas. Devo perguntar, é sábio usar somente as defesas básicas?_

Clarke suspirou, ela não gostava do Trikru tanto quanto a pessoa ao lado mas política fazia com que certos comportamentos fossem inevitáveis. _— Colocar tantas defesas seria um insulto aos Trikru e eles responderiam aumentando a deles até que Heda nos mandasse desmontar. Tal posicionamento não ajuda ninguém. Tudo o que podemos fazer é ter certeza que os guardas estejam descansados e que todos estejam preparados para ir em um momento._

— _Claro que a Comandante perdoaria defesas melhoradas com a montanha perto._ \- ele resmungou.

— _A comandante._ \- ela zombou _— Não amaria nada mais do que nos eliminar completamente e eu não pretendo dar razões para ela fazer isso. Falando dela, quando me apresentar para ela depois de ter as defesas quero que me acompanhe._

— _Eu ficaria honrado. Quem tomará conta do acampamento na nossa ausência?_

Clarke sorriu observando os segundos que estavam construindo saliência nos troncos das árvores depois de colocar os últimos pregos. _— Xander será capaz de ajudar a resolver tudo corretamente. Ele tem futuro no comando._

Gunter assentiu pensativo. _— Verdade, em quanto tempo vamos sair para nos encontrar com a comandante?_

— _Tenha as defesas prontas até o final da próxima hora, então venha me buscar._ \- ela respondeu. Clarke apertou seu ombro em reconhecimento. Ela se virou e começou a andar até o centro do acampamento. Sua tenda já estava erguida e ela começou a desempacotar as coisas e a prepará-la. Ser capaz de usar uma tenda de comando geral era uma coisa nova. Poder usar coisas que não precisavam ser carregadas no lombo de seu cavalo era estranho, mas de algumas maneiras bem vindo. A cama de verdade era um luxo que ela não usava a anos, não desde da Arca.

...

 **Quatro anos atrás**

— _Eles nos deixaram na montanha errada. -_ Clarke franziu o cenho ao olhar para o mapa. Ela nem tinha certeza de onde ficava a montanha certa. Os outros estavam aproveitando a terra mas ela sabia que a neve ia tirar a energia deles rapidamente. Sem os suprimentos da montanha eles não tinham nada para criar calor ou comida para comer. Nenhum dos outros pareciam ligar, ainda presos na beleza da terra. Ela se deixou por um instante observar maravilhada a beleza reluzente do branco ao redor deles.

— _Vamos lá Princesa, aproveite o momento. Tipo, é neve! Neve de verdade! -_ a face de Bellamy estava tão brilhante quando o montante branco ao redor deles.

Ela não teve tempo para dar uma bronca nele ou falar o que eles deveriam estar fazendo, antes disso uma bola de neve a atingiu no lado da cabeça. Ela levou a mão para tirar os pedaços de neve do seu cabelo antes de virar e ver uma garota loira sorrindo para ela a alguns metros de distância.

...

 **Dias atuais**

Clarke colocou sua ombreira formal, coberta de pelugem branca. Era feito de um largo lobo como pauna, o primeiro pauna que ela tinha matado. Sua cabeça servia de dragona, a identificando como General. Passando a tinta branca da Nação do Gelo contra seu rosto ela se inclinou contra a mesa por um instante. As vezes ainda doía ter que usar as cores da rainha que tinha tirado tanto dela e de seu povo mas era um mal necessário. Se arrumando ela saiu de sua tenda e se uniu a Gunter no lado de fora. Os dois começaram a trilha para a tenda da comandante. Já estava escuro do lado de fora mas seu acampamento estava quase pronto e isso a deixava respirar mais calma. Ela não tinha um lar fixo, seu lar eram acampamentos que se moviam com frequência ou então o tenso e apertado quarto na casa da rainha. Na realidade, isto era quase relaxado para ela hoje em dia ela pensou enquanto caminhava pelo acampamento Trikru.

Os Trikru os observavam com suspeita enquanto caminhavam e ela tinha certeza que tinham Trikru que ela não conseguia ver nas árvores. Era por isso que ela tinha ficado contente que Gunter tinha colocado as sentinelas o mais alto possível. Afinal, era difícil navegar pelas árvores se já tinha alguém nelas.

A tenda de Heda estava acesa e tinham vários guardas parado ao redor. Clarke controlou um sorriso de desdém. A grande Heda, sendo protegida como uma fraca que não poderia se defender. Não era justo mas ela não ligava a mínima. Ela tinha passado o ultimo ano lutando contra os nômades que invadiam o território da Nação do Gelo. Eles estavam sendo armados e obviamente recebendo o apoio das Tribos de Areia, que nunca ousariam fazer nada se a grande Heda não tivesse se fingido de cega. Ela detestava líderes que deixam outros fazer seu trabalho sujo. A lembrava desconfortavelmente das falhas de sua antiga casa no céu. Líderes que deixam preconceitos idiotas custarem a vida de centenas de pessoas simples que eram forçadas a lutar por causa das manobras insignificantes não são bons líderes, nem preocupados com seu povo. Se a comandante não tratava a Nação do Gelo como seu povo, porque eles a deveriam tratar como sua comandante? Tudo o que ela sabia era que a montanha estava no território Trikru e portanto era problema dos Trikru.

Não era verdade e ela sabia. Afinal, sua mentora, Echo tinha sido morta ou pela montanha ou pelos Trikru. Ela não tinha certeza se queria ser culpada da morte de sua mentora. Ela cerrou os punhos ao lembrar de Echo, com um corpo forte mas mente fraca, deixando Nia controlar todos seus pensamentos. A perfeita lacaia. Ela jurou ser melhor com seu segundo, Brady. Flexionando suas mãos, ela tentou se controlar. A longa marcha a tinha feito ficar mais introspectiva do que o normal e ser emocional na frente da Heda só poderia levar ela e as pessoas com o qual ela se preocupava a morte.

Ela parou quando avistou dois guardas na entrada da tenda impedindo seu caminho. Arqueando uma sobrancelha desafiadora ela os encarou. Ela não diria nada. A comandante deveria ter sido informada da sua chegada assim que entrou no acampamento Trikru. Estava silencioso entre ela e os guardas, que se moviam nervosamente sob seu olhar. Ela podia sentir mais do que ver que Gunter estava parado atrás dela. Finalmente, a aba da tenda foi aberta por uma Anya irritada. Os guardas deram um passo para o lado, ela não se incomodou em dar um segundo olhar para eles. Caminhando para dentro ela chegou na frente do que só poderia ser chamado de trono.

Bufando em descrença, ela quase não conseguia acreditar que Heda tinha trazido seu trono. Sentada nele estava ela. Ela parecia exatamente como tinham a descrito. Olhos verdes penetrantes e pintura de guerra. A "destemida" Heda estava brincando com uma adaga enquanto a observava. Clarke rangeu os dentes levemente antes de fazer o papel que Nia a tinha enviado para atuar. Ela se ajoelhou e dobrou seu pescoço o mínimo possível.

— _Heda, eu trouxe o exército que você pediu. Nós estamos aqui a seu comando._ \- Clarke sabia que sua voz soava fria, mas ela era da Nação do Gelo, ela podia ser fria.

Heda levou a faca até seu colo e lhe lançou um olhar analisador. Ela parecia estar considerando que palavras diria. Entretanto, a general a sua esquerda, que se Clarke não estava enganada, chamada Indra falou: _— Você ousa fazer a comandante esperar. Deveríamos cortar sua cabeça._

Clarke lutou contra sua raiva e continuou lugar sem falar nada. Não tinha nada a ganhar antagonizando ou interagindo com a outra sentiu Gunter respirar fundo para se controlar atrás dela. Ela esticou seu braço e segurou a panturrilha dele com um aperto forte. Indra só estava ladrando. Por todo esse barulho, ali ela não era uma ameaça.

— _Já chega Indra._ \- disse a Comandante. — _Nós começaremos a planejar a destruição da montanha amanhã ao meio dia. Não nos deixe esperando._

— _Sha, Heda._ \- Clarke levantou-se da posição em que estava, de um joelho só no chão, para que ela ficasse de pé e encontrasse os olhos inteligentes que a observavam.

...

 **Quatro anos atrás**

Charlotte foi acordada de seu sono irregular por gritos. Se sentando rapidamente em seu lugar na nave ela tremeu quando sentiu o frio. Saindo de dentro ela viu a área do acampamento que Griffin os tinha forçado a fazer, sendo destruído pelo que só podia ser monstros. Os outros membros dos 100 estavam sendo agarrados e agredidos até a submissão conforme fantasmas de homens cobertos de folhas brancas e mulheres com rostos com cicatrizes terríveis saíam das árvores e da neve. Ela tentou correr mas se viu sendo erguida no ar, um braço ao redor de sua cintura prendia seus braços ao lado do corpo. Ela soltou um grito de medo quando sentiu cheiro de sangue vindo da criatura que tinha braços que mais pareciam de aço. Suas pernas chutavam inutilmente enquanto ela tentava se soltar. A única resposta do atacante foi rir.


	2. Chapter 2

Atom entrou na tenda de Clarke. Seu turno na parte externa do acampamento tinha acabado e ele sabia que provavelmente Octavia e Raven tinham encontrado companhia para a noite. Monty tinha lhe substituído então isso queria dizer que só as loiras estariam ali. Ele sentiu um sentimento familiar agradável ao ver a sequência de peles já arrumadas perto da cama. Ele supôs que eram todos previsíveis. Nenhum deles gostava de dormir sozinhos e giravam em torno dos outros durante a noite, tendo conforto na familiaridade e segurança de seus amigos, sua família.

O mais silenciosamente que ele conseguiu no escuro, tirou suas roupas até que estivesse somente de cuecas e camiseta. Bocejando, ele se espreguiçou com os braços acima de sua cabeça antes de rastejar para debaixo das peles. Antes de deitar completamente ele checou se Clarke e Charlotte estavam dormindo. Ele ficou minimamente desapontado mas não surpreso ao ver os olhos azuis semi-abertos de Clarke lhe observando. Ela sorriu pra ele antes de fechar os olhos e puxar Charlotte mais contra si. Ele se ajeitou nas peles confortáveis e caiu facilmente no sono. Tinha sido um longo dia e ele tinha certeza que dormiria como um morto.

...

Clarke se levantou relutantemente com o som do turno da manhã remexendo nas fogueiras. Ela se deu um momento para apreciar o rosto suave de sono de Charlotte, que estava deitada ao seu lado. Culpando a comandante por forçá-la a ter que acordar tão cedo mesmo que ela teria acordado cedo de qualquer maneira, ela escapou da cama. O que foi uma tarefa difícil de fazer sem acordar Charlotte mas ela conseguiu. Se inclinando para baixo ela puxou as peles para longe de Atom e acordou o garoto, que estava roncando, fazendo com que ele soltasse um grunhido em sua direção. Não levou mais do que um xingamento de entendimento antes dele se virar e puxar Charlotte para ele. Todos tinham aprendido que a garota tinha terrores noturnos horríveis e que nunca deveria ser deixada para dormir sozinha. Sem nem mesmo pensar ela puxou as peles para cima dos dois enquanto Atom reclamou antes de voltar a roncar.

Ela caminhou para o baú de roupas que era forçada a trazer devido a sua posição como general. As vezes parecia que ela era uma general por mais do que duas ordens mas os novos luxos, como o baú, lhe lembrariam da sua nova posição. Clarke nem tinha certeza do que fazer com tantas coisas. Ela colocou sua roupa normal. A única roupa cerimonial que ela usaria seria o xale e as ombreiras. Os idiotas que se vestiam formalmente só para se impressionar podiam ir se foder. O peso familiar do seu casaco lhe deu conforto conforme ela o abotoava. O casaco era feito da pele e do couro do primeiro animal que ela matou, assim como o xale e a ombreira. Echo tinha insistido que ela mantesse partes dos animais que ela matara como prêmios de sua habilidade. Com o tempo sua jaqueta tinha aumentado e pedaços mudados por outros mas a grande parte ainda era feita da monstruosidade branca de duas cabeças em formato de lobo. Estava aterrorizando uma vila nortenha quando ela tinha sido enviada para sua primeira caça ao pauna.

Indo para o sul ela tinha assumido que sua jaqueta de pele talvez fosse muito quente mas ela não ligava. Tinha se tornado uma extensão dela. Os lados tinham ossos de um pauna urso super agressivo presos como proteção. Puxando suas adagas, Clarke começou a prender as menores nos diversos espaços escondidos. Ela podia se sentir ficando cada vez mais calma. Depois de colocar algumas em suas botas e prender o resto de suas armas em si ela pegou um jarro de tinta branca. Depois de um tempo de consideração ela espalhou em faixas largas. Se os Triku odiavam tanto a Nação do Gelo, ela lembraria a eles exatamente quem eles tinham convidado para suas terras.

Com sua cabeça erguida ela fez seu caminho para a luz do dia. O sol ainda estava fraco. As fogueiras estavam queimando fracamente mas estavam sendo reanimadas e ela podia ver o café da manhã sendo preparado. Sua rotina matutina combinava com o cheiro de couro, cavalos, homens e mulheres e metal. Sua primeira parada foi a tenda médica. Forrest estava desmaiado em uma das macas. Clarke revirou os olhos antes de chutar sua perna.

Ele se assustou, pulando e ficando em guarda antes de avistá-la. — Clarke, você me assustou. - ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo surpreendemente longo e voluptuoso.

— Vou assumir que pela posição que eu te encontrei que todo o equipamento médico está guardado. - ela ergueu sua sobrancelha, achando divertido o estado despreparado dele. Não era usual encontrar Forrest em um estado menos do que perfeito. Ele era um da sua equipe dos "Meninos Perdidos" que serviam de aprendizes médicos. Ela tinha pego ele em uma vila perto da fronteira Triky onde seu pai o tinha banido por sua preferência por roupas femininas e seu ódio por violência. Honestamente, o garoto era um dos mais bem vestidos no exército e seu amor por costura significava que ele tinha as melhores suturas dos aprendizes.

— Sim, nós acabamos de carregar no final do segundo turno. Cassite nos deixou dormir aqui até que você nos desse ordens. - o jovem curandeiro em treinamento juntou os lados de sua camiseta ao notar que estava aberta.

— Deixe Cassite saber que eu quero um inventário completo de todos os suprimentos antes do almoço. - Forrest empalideceu um pouco. — É claro.

Clarke ficou com um pouco de pena do seu segundo. — Estou assumindo que os outros vão te ajudar. Eu mandarei Brady para ajudar depois do treinamento matinal dele. Falando nele, baseando nos roncos eu estou assumindo que ele está desmaiado nos fundos?

Forrest assentiu. — Brady e Lisa estão lá atrás e Elise provavelmente está com o Xander já que a primeira noite no novo acampamento.

Sorrindo para o garoto, ela apertou seu ombro. — Acorde eles e mande Brady pra arena okay? E fique livre para fazer Charlotte e Atom ir com você no próximo turno de guarda.

A discussão que ela teve com o ferreiro foi similar com a que teve com Forrest. Ela queria uma lista compilada do que eles tinham disponível antes do almoço. Aparecer na reunião estratégica da Comandante sem um reconhecimento perfeito de suas próprias forças seria desastroso. A longa marcha da fronteira leste poderia ter levado a qualquer número de armas ou outros suprimentos se perder durante o caminho. Depois disso ela andou através do acampamento para ter certeza, de que uma a uma, todos os chefes das divisões soubessem que ela precisava dos relatórios.

Ela estava na metade do caminho para a arena de treino quando Raven interrompeu seu caminho. A marcha ligeiramente claudicante era uma clara informação de quem estava se aproximando dela, mesmo que ela conhecesse sua amiga como a palma de sua mão. — Raven, o que você está fazendo acordada tão cedo?

— Ah, cala a boca. O cavalo de algum segundo resolveu tentar comer minha tenda. - Raven revirou os olhos, frustrada. — Mas esse não é o problema. Clarke, o rádio não está funcionando. Eu não consigo entrar em contato com Bellamy e os outros. Eu só ouço ruído. - a frustração em não ser capaz descobrir porque um pedaço de sua tão amada tecnologia não estava funcionando era clara na face da mulher.

Clarke franziu os cenhos preocupada. — Você precisa de qualquer coisa ou de alguém para te ajudar a arrumar?

— Eu poderia usar o Monty mas ele acabou de sair do turno de guarda dele. Clarke você não está me entendendo, isso não é um problema com meu rádio, alguma coisa está interferindo com o sinal.

— A terra praticamente voltou para a idade da pedra, o que poderia estar interferindo. - Clarke não estava acostumada com o fato da tecnologia de Raven não funcionar.

Raven deu de ombros. — Eu não sei, mas eu vou descobrir.

— Fala pro Gunter que eu te liberei das rotações e de qualquer outra tarefa com o acampamento no futuro próximo. Eu quero que dê sua atenção completa pra isso. - os rádios eram as únicas conexões deles com os outros. Eles estariam tecnicamente mais seguros na fortaleza Nortenha na Nação do Gelo mas isso não a impedia de se preocupar e sabia que Bellamy teria um troço quando percebesse que eles não conseguiam manter contato.

— Eu vou verificar isso, mas nós talvez tenhamos que procurar por algum tipo de tecnologia de antes das bombas e que ainda esteja funcionando.

— Isso sequer é possível? - perguntou Clarke com dúvidas.

— Nossa melhor alternativa até eu descobrir de onde a interferência está vindo. Mas se alguém ver qualquer torre de radio antiga ajudaria.

— Eu vou fazer com que nossos batedores tenham certeza de manter um olho aberto pra isso.

Finalmente, ela entrou na arena de treinamento. Tirando sua ombreira e xale e colocando na cerca de madeira que cercava a arena, ela sorriu para a forma cansada e mal humorada de seu segundo. — Vamos lá Brady, pegue seu machado. Você tem que fazer inventório depois disso.

Seu segundo só resmungou e pegou seu machado, se preparando para apanhar feio. Ela tinha pego ele nos territórios nortenhos. Seu primeiro tinha abandonado ele para morrer devido a uma grande ferida no seu lado. Ela tinha tratado ele e encontrou um urso de pelúcia mal humorado, introvertido e intimidante em seu paciente. Nia tinha sugerido que ela arranjasse um segundo e então depois de sua última viagem para a capital ela colocou ele de baixo de sua asa. Ele mostrava promessa como guerreiro, mas a empatia que ele escondia por detrás de camadas de gírias e olhares era o que transformaria ele num ótimo curandeiro.

 **** **QUATRO ANOS ATRÁS**

Bellamy tropeçou e só foi impedido de cair de cara no chão devido ao corpo de Dax estar imediatamente a sua frente. Balançando sua cabeça ele procurou por sua irmã mas não conseguia vê-la de onde ele estava. Ele estava incomodado com seus pulsos novamente mas parou de mexer por causa da dor intensa que isso causou. Ele tinha feito eles ficarem em carne viva tentando escapar de suas amarras horas atrás. Suas mãos tinham sido brutalmente amarradas atrás de suas costas. Seu pescoço preso a uma longa corda na qual o resto dos prisioneiros da nave também tinham sido presos. Uma pequena parte histérica dele comparou sua situação atual com as correntes que usavam nas épocas de antigamente. Piscando rapidamente, ele tentou limpar o sangue de seus olhos. Ele tinha sido espancado mais cedo na cabeça durante o caos e mesmo que o sangramento tivesse parado quase que completamente ainda doía quando a gota ocasional de sangue caía em seus olhos.

Um dos guerreiros caminhando ao lado deles tentou fazer umas das crianças a frente tropeçar antes de rir do sufocamento provocado para depois poder ser erguido pelas pessoas amarradas na frente e atrás dele. Bellamy cerrou seus dentes e encarou os monstros que riam ao lado. Parecia que eles tinham deixado o prisioneiro de lado por um novo. Esse era ainda pior do que o outro. Se algum deles tentasse falar qualquer coisa uma punição severa era aplicada e eles tinham parado de protestar sobre seu tratamento a muito tempo. Ele nem tinha certeza se eles entendiam o inglês. Seus músculos, sem estarem acostumados a serem usados dessa maneira e os ferimentos ardiam, sem falar nas bolhas que ele podia sentir em seu pé. Até o frio presente não era mais divertido, se infiltrava em tudo: seus dedos, nariz e orelha estavam completamente adormecidos e suas roupas estavam empapadas em uma mistura de suor, sangue e neve derretida. Mas o pior de tudo era que ele não tinha visto sua irmã desde que eles foram amarrados na nave.

E assim horas e horas de um caminhar miserável se passou antes que eles e seus captores avistassem uma grande parede de pedra coberta de gelo. Bellamy estimou que deveria ter dois ou três andares de altura. Tinham guardas no topo vestido de maneira semelhante a de seus captores. A preocupaçao em seu amago aumentou, as chances de fuga eram muito menores em uma fortaleza do que em um acampamento. Passando por um arco ele manteve seus olhos memorizando tudo o que podia, afinal numa tentativa de fuga saber como escapar era fundamental. Tinham pessoas observando eles de dentro de suas casas e lojas. Uma parte dele vagamente notou que não era um bom sinal que o que pareciam ser cidadãos estavam saindo silenciosamente do caminho dos guerreiros.

De fato, a atmosfera era opressiva e ele sentia uma necessidade de correr. Ignorando a dor, ele começou a forçar contra as amarras de suas mãos, esperando que pelo menos uma conseguisse se livrar para que ele escapasse quando ninguém observava. Sua esperança foi em vão já que eles foram guiados para o que ele reconheceu ser como um pátio. A neve tinha sido retirada dali e as pedras estavam cobertas apenas com uma fina camada de gelo. Ele e os outros foram empurrados de joelhos nas pedras enquanto um de seus captores correu para dentro da fortaleza na frente deles.

Seu pulmão estava doendo por ter que respirar o ar frio por tanto tempo e ele queria desesperadamente se mover quando o frio pareceu migrar para suas pernas a partir do ponto em que encostavam no chão congelado. As portas da construção a sua frente se abriram com um clang e uma mulher saiu de lá cercada de guardas. Alguma coisa no fundo dele disse que devia temer essa mulher. O olhar em seus olhos era frio.

— Levem eles para as masmorras. Não deve demorar muito para as línguas ficarem soltas. - a maneira em que ela pronunciou isso mandou calafrios por sua espinha. Ele não entenderia as implicações dessa frase em inglês até que fosse tarde demais.

Enquanto ele e os outros eram arrastados para o subsolo, alguns deles começaram a lutar pela primeira vez em horas. De repente ele entendeu o porquê deles estarem lutando. Eles não sairiam daquela masmorra. Com essa realização ele também começou a lutar desesperadamente para fugir.

 **ATUALMENTE**

Lexa fez uma careta ao ouvir a batalha de gritos que acontecia ao redor da sua mesa dos mapas. Sua estratégia de cercar a montanha e usar batedores para verificar o terreno por fraquezas não estava sendo muito apreciado. O general dos Boudalan estava insistindo em um ataque direto e frontal, ignorando completamente a névoa ácida e outros perigos. Ele tinha o apoio do general Sankru, que tinha ido naquele direção depois de Klark ter rido da imbecilidade do plano do general Boudalan. De lá tinha evoluído. Ela sabia que tinha que deixar eles falarem sozinhos sobre o plano, antes de forçar a mão, afinal sua estratégia exigiria paciência. Mas generais raivosos não faziam exércitos pacientes. Então, ela estava parada e deixando que eles brigassem um com os outros. Pelo menos ainda não tinha rolado sangue. Bem, não ainda. Se o olhar que Bassilo, o general Boudalan, mandava para Klark fosse alguma indicação o sangue não demoraria a aparecer.

Colocando seus dedos na mesa de madeira ela chegou a uma decisão. — Chega! - as vozes pararam e cabeças se voltaram para ela. — Nos reencontraremos em três dias a partir de hoje. Até lá vamos mandar batedores para entender melhor que opções sao disponíveis para nós.

Os generais começaram a sair, embora se ela não tivesse ouvido errado os generais Boudalan e Sankru pretendiam deixar o argumento deles mais físico assim que Klark pisasse fora da tenda. — Klark, fiqu.

A general Azgeda se virou para encará-la, os olhos brilhando com vontade de desafiar sua ordem. Ela odiava tudo sobre a mulher loira mas era forçada a admitir que ela era claramente uma líder capaz. A mulher estava quase atingindo a linha do respeito aceitável e sabia que era apenas porque não tinha outra escolha. Ela entendia o sentimento. Se ela tivesse qualquer outra opção além de respeito ela teria matado a mulher usando as cores de Azgeda. Até mesmo a face de Klark estava obscurecida com as linhas grossas de tinta branca representando sua aliança com a nação do gelo. O avistar de forças de Azgeda sempre fazem raiva se acumular em seu amago. Era mais fácil odiar os os soldados da nação do que os políticos que ela era forçada a lidar regularmente.

— Você necessita de alguma coisa Heda? - a general disse. Sua irritação em ter sido mantida ali era aparente.

Lexa se forcou a ficar calma, avanços poderiam ser feitos aqui e ela pretendia fazê-los. — Você se opõe a tolice dos planos que Bassilo kom Boudalan propõe, mas ainda assim você ignora o caminho óbvio a nossa frente. Porque?

Lexa observou a mulher travar seu maxilar antes de lhe responder. — Pelo menos Bassilo tem um plano. Gerações de terror e seu povo sabe tão pouco sobre a montanha. E agora você deseja sacrificar mais, tentando aprender segredos que nunca foi capaz de desvendar. As vidas de nossos soldados devem valer pouco para você.

Raiva borbulhou em seu estômago e Lexa forçou isso a diminuir por pura vontade. — Entendo, se você duvida das habilidades dos meus batedores pode enviar os seus.

A boca da general de Azgeda se contorceu em um meio sorriso, evidentemente satisfeita com a oferta. — então eu mandarei meus batedores e garantirei a segurança do meu povo.

— Como líderes, sacrifícios são necessários Klark kom Azgeda. Seus batedores serão bem vindos a procurar pela montanha. Mas você vai descobrir que perdas são inevitáveis nessa guerra. - Lexa apertou o punho de sua adaga.

Tinha sido claramente a coisa errada a se dizer. Klark praticamente rosnou sua resposta. — Você não precisa me falar de sacrifício Heda. - seu título tinha sido feito em tom zombeteiro. Klark não esperou por autorização e apenas deu meia volta e saiu da tenda sem um olhar para trás.

...

Octavia estava aproveitando seu posto de guarda mais do que o usual e a razão era o guarda Trikru extremamente gostosa em uma árvore próxima. Ele estava desenhando alguma coisa em seu livro enquanto pendia confortavelmente em sua árvore. Ele sorria para ela toda vez que ela conseguia acertá-lo com uma pinha. Ela também tinha uma ótima vista da arena de treino onde alguns segundos estavam apanhando feio de seus primeiros. No geral, era uma ronda boa. Se apoiando contra o tronco de sua árvore, as pernas pendendo, ela cuidadosamente afiava sua espada.

Ela parou de comer com os olhos o guerreiro Trikru quando Clarke passou como uma tempestade em direção à arena de treinamento. Ela lançou um olhar para o cara gostoso e arqueou suas sobrancelhas como se tentasse dizes 'wtf'. O dar de ombros dele fez coisas ótimas para exibir seu corpo mas também lhe disse que ele também não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Octavia descobriu que observar Clarke acertar flecha depois de flecha no centro do alvo era impressionante e dava medo como sempre, então ela continuou a encarar o homem. Afinal Clarke diria para eles o que a tinha irritado na reunião. Ou melhor, que não valia a pena se preocupar porque o general Sankru provavelmente tinha espirrado ou alguma coisa ridícula. Pelo menos não tinha sido Raven na reunião, as pessoas estariam em chamas se esse fosse o caso.

Seu pedaço de mal caminho entretanto não estava na mesma página que ela, já que observava atentamente sua amiga atirar. Aquilo não poderia acontecer. Pegando outra pinha, ela atirou nele. Fez um arco maravilhoso antes de acertá-lo bem no meio da cara. Sua cara de surpreso e levemente afrontado não tinha preço. Ela começou a rir e achou difícil respirar. Lhe surpreendeu levemente ver ele sentado do seu lado. O trikru conseguia viajar pelas árvores quase que silenciosamente. Um largo sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto.

...

Anya sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça surgindo e ela sabia que só iria piorar. Se sua antiga segunda não fosse Heda ela teria dado um tapa na cabeça dela por concordar em deixar batedores da Nação do Gelo se juntarem a sua expedição. O fato de que Klark tinha se juntado a seus guerreiros e simplesmente encarava qualquer um que chegasse muito perto de seus guerreiros só piorava a situação. E para completar o antigo segundo de Indra, Lincoln estava caidinho por Octavia, uma guerreira Azgeda que era claramente leal a sua general. Essas divisões abertas entre os guerreiros não acabaria bem. Se virando, Anya viu a chegada de vários batedores que Bassilo kon Boudalan tinha resolvido mandar. Tensa, ela acenou para Tris.

A garota foi rapidamente para seu lado, pronta para ser útil. — Vá, ache Heda e diga que a presença dela é necessária se ela quiser que essa missão acabe sem derramamento de sangue desnecessário.

Os olhos de Tris se arregalaram mas ela foi silenciosa e rapidamente fazer o que foi mandada.

Anya observou a general da Nação do Gelo com cuidado, ela sabia que as forças de Azgeda e de Boudalan não se davam bem. A relação deles era quase tão ruim quanto a de seu próprio povo e de Azgeda. Ela estava surpresa em ver um homem de cabelos escuros parado ligeiramente atrás da general, com a mão em seu ombro. Eles eram claramente próximos e a demonstração aberta de carinho estava lhe confundindo. Ele era o guerreiro que ela tinha enviado junto com ela para marcar o acampamento no dia anterior, Atom, ela acredita ser o nome dele. O fato de que a general estava permitindo que ele a tocasse era incomum. Mas ela supôs que até mesmo generais da Nação do Gelo podiam ter amantes, o estranho era que ela divulgava isso tão abertamente.

Sua atenção mudou de lugar quando um segundo com aparência de raivoso de cabelos loiros e bagunçados, usando as cores de Azgeda, surgiu de dentro da mata e fez seu caminho até a general. Ela ficou tensa quando ele derrapou em uma parada e se ajeitou, tentando parecer arrumado a esconder sua respiração agitada. A general sorriu abertamente para o garoto e começou a conversar com ele. Anya não sabia como julgar Klark. Em um minuto ela era fria e sem emoções e no outro ela deixava seu coração a mostra. Um deles ou ambos poderiam ser uma máscara e ela não tinha certeza se era uma armadilha de baixo de todas aquelas emocoes. Klark a presenteava com misterio mas Lexa não autorizaria uma confrontação aberta então tudo o que ela podia fazer era observar. Parece que ela teria que esperar e ver. Anya sempre tinha preferido confrontar aqueles que confundiam sua cabeça nos jogos políticos que Lexa era forçada a lidar em Polis mas em respeito a Lexa ela tentaria entender essa mulher tão confusa.

 **QUATRO ANOS ATRÁS**

Bellamy parou de lutar com os guardas assim que ele viu Octavia na cela em que eles estavam tentando forçar ele. Seu corpo acertou o de Octavia e ele a envolveu em seus braços, afundando seu rosto em seu ombro. Ela devolveu o aperto com a mesma força. Os dois se seguraram um no ombro do outro, aliviados de uma maneira que palavras não conseguiriam descrever ao saber que o outro estava vivo.

A porta se trancou, fazendo com que os dois saissem de seu abraço. Manejando para que Octavia ficasse atrás dele Bellamy observou a situação deles. Eles, junto com outros dez delinquente estavam amontoados em uma cela que claramente não era feita para tantas pessoas. Todos tinham sangue seco neles e estavam cobertos em lama e sujeira, exibindo uma miríade de ferimentos em suas peles.

Octavia agarrou o pulso dele. — Bellamy?

Ele sibilou de dor, puxando seu pulso para fora da mão dela. Olhando para seus pulsos ele viu o sangue e as fibras da corda grudando em sua pele. Estava horrível e tinha sido uma maneira inútil de tentar se libertar.

— Seu idiota, droga, nós temos que limpar isso. - Octavia disse com os olhos arregalados devido a situação.

— Qual seria o ponto disso, vamos todos morrer aqui. - um adolescente enfiado no canto murmurou. Ele esfregou a ponta de sua manga abaixo de seu nariz na tentativa de limpar um pouco do sangue.

Bellamy não poderia aceitar aquilo, sua irmã estava ali. — Nós vamos sobreviver a isso. Nós sobrevivemos a arca, nós podemos sobreviver a alguns selvagens da idade da pedra. Se ficarmos juntos vamos conseguir. - ele rosnou, esperando que eles acreditassem nele porque embora ele fosse lutar por sua irmã até seu último suspiro não tinha certeza se iria funcionar.


	3. Chapter 3

Atom cuidadosamente marcou uma clareira no mapa que Clarke tinha lhe dado para suas rondas. Ele e o resto dos guerreiros sob o comando de Clarke tinham sido treinados para marcas mapas com qualquer coisa que eles encontrassem. Isso era parte da razão do porque Clarke nunca tinha sido derrotada, ela sempre recolhia informação. Bem, hoje em dia, ele estava lá em algumas das lutas iniciais deles com bandidos quando eles não tinham nem segundos para pensar.

— Nós deveríamos ir para o rio em seguida? - Mozu perguntou de sua posição alguns metros atrás deles.

— Você tem a lista de águas medicinais que precisamos procurar enquanto estivermos lá? - ele perguntou, eles se separariam do time que tinham sido designados para o dia, por algumas horas, para que pudessem cobrir mais território enquanto tinham acesso livre para o terreno.

— É claro, nós precisamos de alguns pedaços de árvore? - ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

Atom se alongou. — Calma novata, isso não é uma prova. Se você pegar alguns pedaços de árvore, eu pego um pouco da grama.

— Como você está tão calmo se nós estamos em território inimigo? - ela perguntou enquanto adicionava algumas agulhas para seu diário de vigia. Clarke tinha criado diários para mapear informação sobre coleta e tinha tornado obrigatório para qualquer batedor sob seu comando ter um.

— Nós nunca não estamos no território inimigo Mozu, se nós ficarmos tensos o tempo todo não vamos conseguir nada a não ser uma cova antes da hora. - ele explicou enquanto pegava uma flor e a prendia gentilmente, junto com uma anotação de onde era.

— Eu prefiro cozinhar a fazer guerra. - ela suspirou. — Eu só fico com medo sempre que estamos aqui.

Atom coçou sua cabeça enquanto começou a se mover na direção do rio. — Eu acho que todos temos medo ou então teríamos que ser bem burros. Mas se você prefere cozinhar, porque não está numa vila por ai. Você passou suas provas, você obviamente queria isso.

— O exército do General Quint passou pela minha vila um ano e meio atrás. Tinha uma bebedeira e uma briga aconteceu. Até a hora que a luta acabou, a vila tinha sido destruída. - ela tremeu. — O capitão Bellamy me ofereceu um lugar na equipe dele e eu não tinha mais nenhum lugar para ir. - ela soou triste quando falou de sua vila, sua voz suave e levemente trêmula.

— Ah, uma alma perdida como o resto de nós. - ele pulou sobre um tronco para pegar amostras de alguns cogumelos crescendo nele.

Mozu ficou de guarda enquanto ele prestava atenção no tronco. — Essa é minha casa agora. Eu não acho que poderia ficar em algum lugar e só cozinhar. - ela chutou o chão de leve. — Além disso, o que você comeria?

— Não diga isso para a general, mas ela é uma péssima cozinheira. - Atom piscou para ela, ficando feliz ao vê-la corando.

O corar de Mozu diminui e ela pareceu horrorizada. — Você não deveria dizer isso! - então ela olhou ao redor com cuidado. — Você pode ser açoitado.

Atom deu uma risadinha. — A general e eu passamos pelo treinamento como segundos juntos. A primeira vez que nós fizemos acampamento, o primeiro dela deixou ela encarregada do jantar. Nós passamos a noite toda vomitando tudo. Eu sofri por causa das habilidades culinárias dela vezes o suficiente que eu acho que ela vai me perdoar por falar a verdade.

Os olhos de Mozu se arregalaram. — Então você serviu com Bellamy?

Atom suspirou para a expressão apaixonada dela, e pensou que não daria certo flertar com a nova adição ao exército deles. — Inferno. Você totalmente dormiu com o galinha, não dormiu?

Mozu ficou vermelha, escondendo seu queixo na gola de sua jaqueta. — Não! Ele só é muito gentil e eu devo tudo para ele.

— Uh hum. É assim que sempre acontece. Se você acabar na divisão dele depois disso vai notar quanto das garotas são simplesmente apaixonadas pelos sorrisos dele. - Atom resmungou. — Eu juro que ele dorme com qualquer coisa que tenha pulso.

— Você é muito desrespeitoso com nossos líderes. Como ainda está vivo? - ela perguntou muito seriamente quando eles se aproximaram da margem do rio, que estava correndo rapidamente sobre as pedras.

Ele se agachou pela margem e encarou a água. — Eu sei quando calar a boca e quando ficar quieto. Oito horas de trilha pela floresta não é essa hora.

Mozu olhou para ele sem acreditar. Eles ouviram alguma coisa quebrando nas árvores e na direção deles e ambos se enrijeceram, mãos procurando por suas armas. Atom desembainhou sua espada e caminhou na direção da linha das árvores. Mozu o seguiu com sua lança preparada. Dois guerreiros Boudalan aparecendo correndo pela vegetação rasteira e mergulharam no rio para atravessá-lo. Eles eram altamente musculosos, grandes e tinham dificuldade para atravessar com o peso da água somado ao de suas roupas pesadas conforme eles nadavam e depois se forçando para sair no outro lado da margem. Rapidamente atrás deles corriam três ceifeiros.

Atom se sentiu em conflito, o povo da rocha não eram aliados confiáveis como os guerreiros das planícies. Mas eles precisavam de todos os homens que tinham para derrotar um inimigo como a Montanha. Com um suspirar frustrado entredentes, ele avançou da vegetação rasteira e balançou sua espada na jugular do primeiro ceifeiro. Sangue esguichou contra ele quando ele puxou sua espada para fora do ceifeiro que estava morrendo.

O mais alto dos dois guerreiros Boudalan, vendo o que ele pensou ser uma abertura, balançou sua espada em um arco vertical apenas para ser impedido pela armadura do braço do ceifeiro. Atom avançou no ceifeiro que estava prestes a esfaquear o guerreiro e o tackleou, trespassando sua espada pelo coração do ceifador quando eles caíram entre as pedras do rio.

O segundo estava falhando na sua tentativa de fuga do último ceifeiro que tinha uma aperto sobre sua perna. Ele estava mais chutando a água do que qualquer coisa. Uma flecha que voou da margem penetrou no ombro do ceifeiro. Aparentemente acertou apenas o músculo já que não parou as ações da criatura. Antes que o soldado Boudalan pudesse tirá-lo de cima dele Mozum empalou o ceifeiro com sua lança depois de ter vindo correndo da linha das árvores.

Atom se virou com um sorriso zombeteiro para os guerreiros que não conseguiam nem lutar contra três ceifeiros. Porém ele nunca conseguiu insultar eles o suficiente. Ele sentiu como se alguém tivesse o acertado no peito e o ar sumiu de seus pulmões. Olhando para baixo ele pode ver uma flecha saindo de seu peito. — O que...

Um xingamento soou do outro lado do rio. — Porra!

O primeiro guerreiro Boudalan pareceu em pânico e olhou para seus dois colegas antes de olhar para Atom que estava com os olhos arregalados.

— Atom. - Mozu disse ao encará-lo, sem poder mexer seu pé.

— Nós vamos ser executados por isso! - exclamou o primeiro guerreiro.

— Não se os ceifeiros mataram eles. Além disso, a comandante não liga pro que acontece com soldados da Nação do Gelo. - segundo respondeu, balançando sua espada em arco na direção de Atom.

Ele se inclinou para trás, sofrendo apenas um corte leve em seu estômago. Um segundo thump e outra flecha saiu de seu peito. Tropeçando para trás, ele soltou sua espada. Ao tossir ele sentiu algo quente e molhado sair de sua boca. Desorientadamente ele ergueu sua mão e limpou, e quando ela recuou ele pode ver seu dedo tingido de vermelho. — Oh. - e quando um terceiro thump o acertou, ele caiu dentro da água.

...

— ATOM! - Mozu gritou. Ela nem pensou quando foi para frente, sentindo o whoosh de outra flecha voando ao lado de seu rosto, quase a acertando. Ela se moveu para o lado e olhou para o lado oposto da margem, de onde as flechas estavam vindo. Parado na ponta da linha das árvores estava um guerreiro musculoso Boudalan, olhando para ela com uma carranca cruel enquanto preparava outra flecha. Ela nem pensou antes de pular na água atrás de Atom, rezando para que ele ainda estivesse vivo. Ela chiou de dor quando voltou a superfície depois de ter agarrado a parte de trás da jaqueta de Atom e os puxou de volta para cima. O lado dela doía pelo que ela percebeu ser um ferimento de espada que ela tinha acabado de sofrer. Cuspindo água, ela olhou de volta para os dois guerreiros que ela e Atom tinha acabado de salvar. O que ela tinha salvo com a lança estava segurando uma espada curta com sangue pingando da ponta e parecia estar considerando pular na água para ir atrás deles.

Seu parceiro o segurou, impedindo ele de os seguir.

Antes que ela pudesse imaginar o porque, outra flecha veio zunindo através do ar e acertou a forma inerte de Atom no ombro. Desesperadamente ela arrastou Atom para de baixo da água e para o meio do rio na esperança de que a correnteza os levaria para longe. Ela ficou submersa o máximo possível antes de sair e respirar ofegante por ar na superfície. Depois disso, imediatamente começou a arrastá-los para baixo enquanto seus pés se moviam furiosamente contra a correnteza.

Finalmente, depois de ter passado meia hora nadando contra a corrente, seu corpo gritava para ela sair e com seus pulmões falhando por não serem capaz de respirar apropriadamente, ela transportou os dois para a margem. Ela colapsou, respirando fundo contra as rochas e com sujeira grudada em sua bochecha molhada. Engasgando com água que ela tinha engolido acidentalmente, ela se viu vomitando contra as pedras. A bile queimou sua garganta quando saiu de seu sistema. Ela não se deu tempo para recuperar, limpando a boca com as costas de sua mão ela se arrastou para o lado de Atom. Ele estava pálido, gelado e ela não sabia se isso era por causa das flechas ou da água. E deus, ele não estava respirando. Mas ela tinha ouvido dizer que a General Clarke conseguia respirar a vida de volta para os mortos. Ela tinha que conseguir ajudar. Lutando para ficar de pé, ela agarrou Atom pelas axilas e começou a arrastá-lo na direção do acampamento esperando que algum vigia da Nação do Gelo cruzasse seu caminho e lhe ajudasse.

 **QUATRO ANOS ATRÁS**

Atom tremeu, seus braços envolviam seus joelhos. Ele estava encolhido contra Pascal e Murphy. Tinha uma camada de gelo cobrindo o concreto do chão e das paredes. Seu corpo inteiro doía da surra que ele tinha tomado mais cedo e com o som de um grito ele estremeceu e ergueu suas mãos para cobrir suas orelhas. Isso era tudo o que esse inferno era: gritos, dor e frio.

Ele cuspiu sangue, ele só tinha sido levado de volta para a cela uma hora atrás. Clarke disse que ele era sortudo que suas costelas só estavam rachadas e não quebradas. Pelo som estalido e pela altura dos gritos Jasper estava sendo açoitado. O quão doente era ver que ele estava começando a ser capaz de diferenciar os métodos de tortura pelos gritos? Ele ouviu um choramingo e olhou para o canto, a garotinha Charlotte estava chorando enquanto se apertava a Clarke. Os gritos dela tinham sido os piores até agora, eles cortaram a pele da criança e ela não tinha falado nada desde então.

— Porque eles estão fazendo isso? - ele perguntou.

Murphy deu um rosnado de sua posição ao lado dele, também encolhido contra ele. — Eles estão brincando com a gente por diversão.

— Eles querem informações sobre a Arca, eles estão preocupados que nosso povo vai invadí-los. - Clarke corrigiu de maneira grosseira de seu lugar próximo da parede.

— Ah, não me diga princesa. Não é como se nós não tivéssemos dito tudo para eles dias atrás. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

— Eles parecem o tipo de pessoa que faz qualquer coisa ao acaso? - ela tirou os olhos da garota em seus braços pela primeira vez. Se um olhar pudesse matar Murphy não teria que se preocupar em ser o próximo a ser levado. — Além disso, nossos números estão começando a cair rapidamente e a infecção vai começar a nos atingir. Deixem seus ferimentos limpos. - ela disse, olhando para todos os prisioneiros na cela.

Atom liberou seus braços e engatinhou para onde Clarke e Charlotte estavam antes de se enrolar ao redor delas. — Calor através de números, certo? - ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Porra, eu to dentro para uma festa de calor. - Monroe grunhiu e saiu do lugar dela perto das grades na frente da cela.

— Deus, eu também. - Dax adicionou, se arrastando para o pequeno grupo de delinquentes congelados.

Eles sentaram tremente e escutaram até que os gritos pararam. Então eles ouviram o som o dos guardas arrastando sua última vítima na direção das celas. Os sons pararam na frente das portas da cela deles. Atom abriu seus olhos e olhou para as barras que estavam sendo abertas. Dois guardas atiraram o corpo sangrento e inerte de Jasper dentro da cela.

Atom xingou sua incapacidade de falar qualquer que fosse a língua que os guerreiros de roupas brancas falavam quando não queriam ser ouvidos. Talvez eles seriam capazes de ajudar mais Jasper se soubessem o que os guardas estavam falando um para o outro de maneira zombeteira. Então um dos guardas avançou e agarrou Clarke e a puxou. Ela fez contato visual com ele enquanto estava sendo arrastada. — Lave as costas de Jasper e enrole com os panos mais limpos que conseguir encontrar. - ela agarrou as barras para impedir de ser arrastada para o corredor. — Tenha certeza que você limpou!

— Okay. - Atom assegurou para os olhos cheios de pânico. Ele observou quando ela foi socada tão forte que teve que soltar as barras para logo ser arrastada para fora de vista.

Foi horrível usar o pouco de água que eles tinham para tentar limpar as costas de Jasper, já que ela estava sangrando onde o açoite tinha arrancado a pele e todas as roupas deles estavam imundas. Para piorar a situação em alguns lugares o osso aparecia já que a carne tinha sido arrancada. Finalmente ele teve que admitir a derrota, não tinha nenhum jeito de cobrir aquilo. Com cuidado ele arrastou Jasper para onde a maioria estavam agrupados tentando ficar quentes. Talvez ajudaria se ele não estivesse tão gelado. Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer isso pode ouvir um grito ecoar do corredor. Forçando seus olhos a fechar, ele tentou afogar isso pensando nos outros.

 **DIAS ATUAIS**

Tris estava escolhendo seu caminho cuidadosamente pela vegetação, observando tudo com cuidado. Heda tinha escolhido ela pessoalmente para ficar com a general. De acordo com Anya, Heda não confiava na general e não confiava que os Sankru ou que os Boudalan não fizessem uma tentativa de assassinato contra a general. Então, aqui estava ela, se movendo pela floresta com Klark e com o segundo Azgeda de aparência grosseira que ela aprendeu ser Brady.

Eles estavam em silêncio, os dois da Nação do Gelo só paravam para prender pedaços da flora em livros de couro de tempo em tempo. Os sons da floresta: pássaros, vento e insetos quietamente sussurrava ao redor deles. Tinha sido um longo dia silencioso e conversa não parecia estar nos planos. Tris já tinha estado naquele pedaço de mata antes e estava ansiosa para chegar no rio. Ela desejou que tivesse ido com Anya, mas aparentemente isso teria sido algum tipo de insulto mandá-lá junto da General da Nação do Gelo.

Tris descobriu que ela não invejava a posição de Lexa. Política não fazia o menor sentido para ela e não sabia se conseguiria ficar ao redor de seus inimigos e ter que pensar em maneiras de protegê-los. Mas era por isso que ela estava próxima de fazer seu desafio de guerreira e não a comandante. Com uma careta ela viu Brady enrijecer.

— Clarke. - ele sussurrou.

A general ficou completamente alerta e tinha uma adaga em sua mão imediatamente. — Reporte.

— Eu escutei alguma coisa. - ele respondeu, inclinando sua cabeça levemente para o lado enquanto obviamente escutava.

Tris tentou escutar mais dos sons ambientes na mata ao redor deles. Estavam perigosamente dentro do território da montanha e se a nuvem ácida viesse escapar seria uma tarefa muito difícil, senão impossível. Ela se moveu desconfortável. — Nós deveríamos continuar a nos mover.

A general se virou na direção dela, claramente prestes a dizer algo quando Tris e os outros ouviram um chorar alto de dor. Tão rápidos quanto um tiro, eles correram na direção do som. Tris descobriu que ela era a mais rápida do grupo em se mover pela floresta silenciosamente e sentiu um jorrar de orgulho com esse fato. Do canto de seu olho ela viu a general correr para a sua esquerda. Ela ia seguir mas foi bloqueada pelo outro segundo.

— Ela vai nos cobrir em caso de emboscada. - ele sussurrou enquanto se desviava de um galho baixo.

Tris continuou a se mover, facilmente voando pelo chão, quando percebeu que não estava mais observando a pessoa que estava encarregada. Ela ficou incerta sobre ter que confiar em guerreiros da Nação do gelo para lhe proteger mas poderia ser qualquer coisa a frente deles. O som ficou mais claro conforme eles se aproximavam. Era um choro de ajuda do que parecia ser uma vigia mulher. Tris desejou que Anya estivesse ali, porque apesar de estar ansiosa para passar pelos seus testes se Anya estivesse ali seria um conforto porque dependendo de que clã a vigia pertencesse isso poderia ficar feito. Será que o time da Nação do Gelo sequer ajudaria se fosse uma vigia Trikru?

Desistindo da furtividade, Brady atravessou por uma parte de arbustos e chegou tropeçando em uma trilha de veado. Tris seguiu usando o caminho que ele tinha aberto para se aproximar. Os olhos dela instantaneamente avistaram a pessoa que estava dando o grito por ajuda. Era uma vigia da nação do gelo, pingando e coberta de lama com pequenos galhos e folhas saindo dela. Parada na trilha e com uma adaga presa em uma mão e a outra fazendo pressão sobre um lado que pingava sangue. A vigia tinha sido obviamente alertada para a presença deles por causa da falta de cuidado de Brady.

— Mozu! - exclamou Brady em surpresa e se movendo no mesmo instante para ajudar a guerreira ferida.

Tris examinou o arredor deles com cuidado. Ela observou com o canto dos olho quando a garota pareceu desmoronar ao ver o segundo.

A voz dela soou trêmula quando ela falou. — Clarke! Por favor eu preciso de Clarke. Ele não está respirando e eu não consigo trazer ele de volta.

— Trazer quem de volta? - Brady perguntou enquanto segurava os ombros trêmulos da guerreira.

— Atom, meu deus, tem tanto sangue.

A face de Brady empalideceu e rapidamente ele ergueu seus dedos para sua boca, dando um assovio de tom alto e estridente.

Tris saltou quando Clarke basicamente surgiu das folhas na frente dela. A general estava ao lado de sua guerreira ferida em um segundo. Mozu apenas apontou para a vegetação, tentando conseguir a atenção da general. Tris não estava prepara para o som de angústia e choque que saiu da garganta da general. A mulher saltou para a vegetação e rapidamente arrastou um corpo de lá.

O homem mortalmente pálido tinha quatro flechas saindo dele em duas partes quebradas, seu estômago estava claramente cortando e sua roupa estava coberta de sangue. Ele estava coberto com uma quantidade similar de água e lama a da outra guerreira da Nação do Gelo mas ele também estava obviamente morto. Tris observou quando a general pressionou sua mão conta a garganta do homem. A guerreira suja de lama se encolheu quando a general balançou sua cabeça. Brady se ergueu e escaneou o arredor deles com intensidade. — Brady, fique de vigia. Mozu sente-se para eu poder cuidar o suficiente dos seus ferimentos para poder chegar no acampamento. Tris, pegue as mochilas, nós vamos ter que carregar Atom. - a general ordenou, sua voz sem emoção alguma.

...

Clarke estava em dor enquanto carregava o corpo de Atom sobre seus ombros num estilo corpo de bombeiros. Isso estava completamente errado, mais uma morte nas suas costas. Ela começou a recitar o nome dos vivos para tentar manter a agonia controlada. — Bellamy, Monroe, Harper, Dax, Miller, Monty, Raven, Octavia, Charlotte. - de novo e de novo ela repetia os nomes. Era como ela dormia a noite, lembrando o porque ela não tinha se enrolado e morrido ao longo dos últimos quatro anos. Eles eram o povo dela, sua família, sua razão. E agora mais um estava morto. Memórias do corpo cheio de infecção de Jasper, dos olhos vazios de Fox com sua garganta cortada pelo seu próprio primeiro e inúmeras outras mortes surgiram em sua mente.

Ela foi incapaz de controlar um soluçar com as memórias dos corpos quebrados e sangrentos de tantos de seu povo. Eles não tinham perdido um de seu número em um ano, e ela pensou que finalmente eles ia conseguir existir. A esperança estava a vista agora ao invés de lutar apenas para sobreviver. Mas a terra era difícil e gelada e ser descuidada tinha custado outro membro de sua família.

Ela ignorou o olhar nervoso que a segunda Triku estava lhe dando por causa do som que tinha feito, ao invés ela focou na história sussurrada do que tinha acontecido vinda de uma de suas guerreiras mais jovens. Raiva, quente e perigosa, queimou em seu sangue ao descobrir que os guerreiros Boudalan tinham pago a vida que o amigo deles lhes tinha salvo com morte. Naquele momento ela não ligava para as ramificações, ela teria a cabeça deles de uma maneira ou de outra.

Finalmente, com sua armadura entrando nele por causa do peso de Atom além da água, sangue e lama empapando o corpo dele, ela pode ver a parte externa do acampamento deles. Nem dois minutos depois e diversos guerreiros vieram correndo.

— Chame o Gunter, agora! - ela ordenou para o primeiro, ignorando os olhos arregalados quando ele virou e correu para chamar o seu braço direito.

— Benny leve Atom, tome cuidado com ele, os ferimentos são evidências. - ela estava relutante em deixar o guerreiro intimidante tirar o peso dela mas tinha que ser feito.

Benny foi gentil ao tirar Atom de seu ombro. Ele se virou para seguí-lá com o corpo para onde quer que ela mandasse ele ir.

— Sophie va atrás de Jakob e o traga para mim. - ela rosnou, entrando em seu acampamento. Ouvir um gemido de dor de Mozu atrás dela fez com que ela parasse e olhasse para Brady. — Leve ela para a enfermaria e cuide de seus ferimentos. Se precisar Cassy pode ajudar.

— Pode deixar. - disse Brady, ajudando Mozu, que tinha um braço jogado por cima de seus ombros a ir para a tenda médica.

Clarke avaliou a Triku que estava lhe encarando, claramente assustada com a situação em que estava. A garota era bem treinada e pelo que tinha ouvido, estava sendo treinada pela mesma guerreira que treinara a comandante. Clarke decidiu que ela poderia ser útil. — Você, venha comigo.

Ao entrar na sua barraca, abriu as abas e rapidamente foi para a mesa que tinha um mapa da área espalhado sobre, embora tinha uma mancha de alguma coisa no canto do mapa. Benny cuidadosamente a seguiu e colocou o corpo de Atom em sua cama quando ela acenou. Dando um passo para trás ele ficou no pé da cama em sentido. Gunter entrou correndo na tenda, seu rosto contorcido em preocupação.

— General, o que aconteceu?! - ele rapidamente olhou o cômodo, do guerreiro morto na cama até para a guerreira Trikru que estava parada ao lado de maneira desconfortável.

— Boudalan matou um de nossos homens e tentou matar outro depois que eles salvaram a vida deles de três ceifeiros. - Clarke rosnou, se ajustando para sua altura completa e com olhos em chamas ela olhou para Gunter. — Isole o acampamento, coloque nossas defesas no máximo. Até nós tivermos sangue essa farsa de paz acabou.

 **QUATRO ANOS ATRÁS**

Clarke tentou evitar que os gritos saíssem de sua boca mas era impossível. Daniala tinha estava esfaqueando ela com uma faca quente já fazia um tempo. O cheiro horrível de sua própria pele queimando encheu suas narinas e superou o cheiro que de sangue velho e podre que normalmente era o principal na sala de trabalho da mulher. A outra tinha um senso doente de prazer ao fazer isso se considerasse que ela gostava de trocar de técnica de tortura para cada prisioneiro. Deus, doía quando sua pele borbulhava e derretia onde a marca estava sendo segurada contra suas costas. Finalmente, foi levada para longe e ela pode respirar aos montes. Vomitar não aconteceria mais, ela já tinha esvaziado completamente seu estômago desde que isso tinha começado.

— Agora, não vamos tentar fazer isso de novo, certo? Quando seu povo pretende invadir? - a mulher sorriu. E deus, isso era cansativo, até os guardas na porta pareciam cansados dos gritos infinitos.

Clarke arfou, sentindo a dor quando ar tocou sua garganta e pulmões afetados. — Eu te disse, a arca não pretende invadir.

A mulher deu um som de tsc enquanto dava a volta para olhar Clarke nos olhos. — Agora, porque não tentamos isso mais um vez, certo? Bom. Quando o resto do seu povo vai invadir?

Clarke encarou a mulher abominável. Fechando sua boca, ela considerou no que poderia dizer que ela e os outros já não tinham dito, mas a resposta foi nada. Não tinha mais nada para ser dito, até aqueles que tinham como resistir a tortura não tinham motivos para fazer isso. Existiam muito deles para que alguém esperasse que todos ficassem quietos. Erguendo sua cabeça ela juntou um monte de sangue cuspiu na cara da mulher.

Daniala foi para trás, limpando seu rosto em desgosto. — Bem, se é assim que você quer brincar.

Clarke perdeu ela de vista quando a outra foi para trás dela. Não demorou muito para ela descobrir qual seria o novo método de tortura. Ela gritou quando a roda de madeira com pontas rústicas espancando suas costas e com toda certeza quebrando algumas de suas costelas. Clarke não sabia quanto mais disso ela conseguiria aguentar. Então ela começou a recitar o nome daqueles que a esperavam na cela, esperando que eles dessem pra ela motivação para continuar.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa estava se sentindo cautelosamente otimista. Enquanto isso era clara existência de tensão e ódio entre as forças que ela tinha reunido, uma expedição de exploração gigante tinha sido lançada e mapearia um quarto da montanha no intervalo de um dia. Ela temia o que aconteceria se tivesse algum caso de nuvem ácida mas mesmo assim essa expedição tinha um grande potencial. Examinando o mapa ela planejou rotas para trazer comida de outros territórios para sustentar o exército massivo que ela tinha reunido. Lexa não olhou para cima quando ouviu Gustus entrar em sua tenda.

 _— Heda!_ \- sua voz estava claramente alterada.

Ela olhou preocupada quando viu a tensão nele. — Fala Gustus, o que aconteceu?

 _— O acampamento Azgeda, está cheio, os guerreiros estão armados. Eles devem ter intenção de atacar. Nós devemos nos preparar._

Lexa se aprumou, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. As forças de Azgeda não estariam se movendo assim sem uma ordem de sua general. E mesmo que Klark fosse claramente hostil não tinha parecido ser idiota. Se sua análise da general estivesse correta alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido com algum dos olheiros deles para ativar isso e o fato de que não tinha recebido uma mensagem sobre as atividades dos homens queria dizer que deveria ser um problema interno. Ela batucou seu dedo contra a bainha de sua adaga. Azgeda era famosa pelos seus assassinos, se o problema não tinha sido resolvido logo era porque a general estava planejando alguma coisa. Ainda assim, ela não fazia a mínima ideia e isso lhe frustrava. Azgeda não iria querer atacar de uma maneira tão óbvia quando cercados de três lados por uma força maior. Então era provável que a atividade aumentada não fosse um ataque. Poderia ser porque a general esperava que alguma das outras facções atacassem mas nesse caso deveria ter lhe informado do que estava acontecendo.

 _— Heda! Por favor, dê a ordem._ \- Gustus interrompeu seu raciocínio.

Lexa xingou internamente, ela não tinha tempo para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. _— Toque as trombetas, traga os olheiros de volta._ \- ela olhou para o mapa onde todos os acampamentos guerreiros estavam localizados. _— Descubra discretamente os números do acampamentos Ouskejon Kru e Ingranrona._ \- As Planícies e o Penhasco Azul sempre foram próximos da Nação do Gelo e se isso fosse de fato um ataque também estariam movimentados.

 _— Nós precisamos nos preparar para revidar um ataque._ \- Gustus protestou quando percebeu que ela não tinha dado nenhuma ordem relacionado ao acampamento deles.

Ela espalhou sua mão contra o mapa, encarando-o, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. _— Substitua nossos guardas pelos guerreiros mais experientes, dobre a guarda no estoque de comida, pasto e na tenda de médicos. Não aumente a guarda na fronteira do acampamento._

 _— Mas Heda!_

 _— Não. Eu não farei o primeiro movimento no que poderia destruir essa coalizão e você não fará isso por mim. Você entendeu?_ \- ela o encarou, desafiando-o a descordar dela mais uma vez.

Finalmente Gustus olhou para baixo. _— Sha, Heda._ \- ele se virou e saiu para cumprir suas ordens.

Ela respirou aliviada por ele não a ter desafiado ainda mais. Andando para fora de sua tenda se encaminhou para de onde sabia que os olheiros estariam retornando, ela precisava de informação e precisava agora.

—

 _— Isso é insanidade Clarke! -_ Octavia estava andando de lá para cá na tenda da general. Ela estava cheia demais de emoções conflitantes e não sabia o que fazer.

 _— O que você me mandaria fazer então?_ \- Clarke suspirou de onde ela estava sentada, ao lado do corpo de Atom.

 _— Só manda Burka ou Niles para cuidar dos filhos da puta que mataram Atom. Manda pro inferno essa comandante, só faça justiça. A Nia pelo menos já teria lidado com isso. -_ Octavia ignorou o claramente amedrontado guerreiro Trikru parado no canto.

Clarke se ergueu, soltando um rosnado intimidante que fez com que Octavia desejasse não ter exagerado. _— Eu não sou a Nia e não vou deixar isso ir para debaixo dos panos. É o Atom, O._ \- Clarke soluçou no nome dele, ficando em silêncio.

 _— Eu sei! Por isso estou dizendo que deveríamos só matar as pessoas que fizeram isso._ \- suas mãos estavam fechadas com raiva e seus olhos brilhavam com lagrimas que não deixava cair.

 _— Eu quero eles executados apropriadamente, isso não vai acontecer novamente. Eu não só vou sentar aqui e deixar meu povo ser assassinado um por um. Juis drein Juis draun._ \- Clarke manteve suas mãos fechadas ao seu lado.

 _— Você está brincando de politica com a morte do Atom! Ele merece ser vingado! - Octavia falou entredentes._ — Você sabe que a comandante nunca vai entregar os assassinos dele.

 _— Já chega O. Vai guardar a fronteira do acampamento._

Octavia estava vibrando de raiva mas ela tinha aprendido do jeito difícil a escutar quando Clarke lhe dava ordens, mesmo quando não gostava delas. Ela tinha acalmado só um pouco quando sentiu Clarke apertar seu ombro. Olhando para cima encontrou os olhos dela e podia ver o próprio luto ecoando nos olhos alheios.

 _— A morte do Atom não vai ser impune, eu juro. Confia em mim para cuidar disso._ \- a voz de Clarke foi controlada mas cheia de emoção. Octavia acenou, ela confiava em Clarke já que a loira tinha sido a única razão do porque eles sobreviveram tanto. Embora tivessem tempos que Octavia odiasse a pessoa que Clarke tinha sido forçada a se tornar para levar eles tão longe. Reagir calmamente para a morte de um de seus familiares era algo que O. esperava que nunca tivesse que fazer.

 **TRÊS ANOS E ONZE MESES ATRÁS**

Jasper não tinha certeza se estava acordado ou dormindo. Ele só tinha certeza de estar acordado quando sentia mais da dor insistente ou suas costas sendo limpas. A agonia era o suficiente para lhe trazer para a lucidez momentaneamente. Seus sonhos e realidade eram tão parecidos, ambos frios e quentes, cheios com os ecos de gritos e toques gentis contra sua face. Então ele foi retirado seu estado constante de tremor monótono para uma agonia intensa que queimava através dele. Tentou fugir mas conseguia se sentir sendo segurado para baixo, lutando com todas as suas forças ele tentou fugir das chamas mas elas estavam lambendo suas costas. Finalmente o fogo foi retirado e ele foi deixado para chorar no chão de concreto.

Horas depois ele acordou pela primeira vez de seu limbo, seu corpo inteiro formava uma única e grande dor. Ele soltou um gemido que virou um grunhido quando seus músculos tentaram se mover.

 _— Ei, tá tudo bem. Você ta bem._ \- seus olhos arderam um pouco quando ele os abriu mas curvado sobre ele e lhe olhando estava Monty _._

 _— Onty... - ele resmungou._

 _— Água. -_ Monty pediu e logo estava colocando gentilmente um pouco de água em sua garganta inflamada.

 _— Você vai ficar bem, nós cauterizamos suas costas. -_ Monty estava limpando o suor de sua testa.

Jasper murmurou em apreciação. Ele se sentia super quente e seus ossos doíam, tudo parecia pulsar junto com as batidas de seu coração. Começou a voltar a dormir enquanto escutava os leves sons de uma conversa entre Monty e uma garota. Parabéns por ele ter conseguido a garota.

 _— Ele está fervendo... água._

 _— Não tem mais nada... Eu... é tarde... demais... infecção._

 _— Alguém! Amigo... não... assistir... morrer._

 _— Eu prometo... melhor... não de novo._

 **DIAS ATUAIS**

Clarke sabia que quem ela levasse com ela para a tenda da comandante diria muito. Olhou para sua equipe, precisava que fossem ameaçadores e destacassem que ela era muito mais do que capaz de cuidar do problema sem a aprovação ou ajuda da comandante. Por esse motivo tinha selecionado dois dos seus melhores assassinos, Niles e Burka para lhe acompanhar. Burka era séria e focada, seu comportamento seria racional e fácil de acompanhar, Niles era um flertador exagerado mas sabia quando precisava ser sério. Clarke levaria também Silas, o ajudante que lhe tinha sido designado quando virara general. Escolher levar Octavia era um risco, mas ela era uma das melhores guerreiras em seu exército, já Benny era o maior soldado nele e sua cabeça raspada com uma única faixa de cabelo despojada no meio era intimidante. Por fim, ela comandou que Keaton lhe acompanhasse, ele era bruto mas confiável e tinha estado em seu primeiro time de caça pauna e sabia que as roupas diriam isso facilmente.

Ela encarou sua equipe mais uma vez para verificar se estavam todos em ordem, estavam completamente armados, faces pintadas com a grossa tinta branca e vermelha de seu povo. Tris, a segunda Trikru estava parada desconfortavelmente ao lado deles, pouco convencida de que não lhe atacariam. Acenando para seus guerreiros, ela começou a se aproximar do acampamento Trikru e da tenda da comandante. Conforme ela andava a passos largos, mantinha sua cabeça de pé e seus soldados a observavam de várias posições. Clarke sentiu o peso da confiança deles nela e isso só fortaleceu sua determinação em ver a justiça ser feita de uma maneira que protegeria seu povo.

Ela encontrou os olhos de Raven e Monty conforme ia, eles estavam próximos um do outro com as mãos dadas em apoio. Ela teria levado os dois mas Monty não era intimidador o suficiente e Raven seria necessária no acampamento caso tudo desse muito errado. Charlotte estava esperando por eles na borda do campo, seus olhos estavam duros e frios conforme observava e só acenou para eles. Todos eles tinham mudado nesse tempo na terra mas de alguma maneira ver as mudanças nos olhos dos mais jovens tinha sido o mais difícil.

Se endurecendo caminhou confiantemente através das linhas de defesa de seu acampamento para o Trikru, podia sentir o alivio em Tris quando cruzaram a linha. Ao caminhar pelos guerreiros do acampamento rival podiam sentir os olhares sujos mas também o alarme que tentavam esconder. Burka e Niles estavam vestidos e armados como assassinos, ela não tinha dúvida que a comandante saberia da presença do time dentro de minutos.

 _— Os desgraçados das arvores estão assustadiços. -_ Keaton disso enquanto fazia uma carranca para os guardas enquanto eles passavam.

 _— Verdade. -_ Silas confirmou, olhando serando enquanto andava na esquerda de Clarke.

 _— Eles deveriam._ \- Octavia rosnou de seu local a direita de Clarke.

A general suspirou e se concentrou em se acalmar, isso era importante e ela não deixaria incidentes como a fronteira oriental acontecer novamente. Parado do lado de fora da tenda da comandante, ao lado de mais guardas do que da última vez que tinha estado ali, estava Gustus.

Ela parou na frente da tenda, encarando o homem, sabia que seus guerreiros ficariam quietos. Octavia era a mais provável a reagir mas já tinha perdido a cabeça quente que tivera um dia e gastava sua raiva nos fossos de combate depois ao invés de reagir no momento.

 _— Se você sequer pensar em ferir ela, vou cortar sua garganta._ \- ele ameaçou.

Ela observou-o, mas não tinha ido até ali para ser boazinha. Seu povo precisava dela para protegê-los e ser boa não faria isso. _— Você vai tentar e vai morrer antes que sequer possa tirar sangue. Agora sai da minha frente, não vim para falar com você Gustus kom Trikru._

Ele pareceu sentir uma dor física quando saiu, permitindo que ela e sua equipe passassem. Parando na frente da comandante, não fez nenhuma reverência. _— Heda._ \- ela levou em consideração que a comandante estava completamente ornamentada, inclusive tinta de guerra enquanto estava sentada em seu trono. O cômodo estava completo com guardas e conselheiros, Anya estava rígida em seu lugar atrás da comandante quando viu Tris.

 _— Klark, o que fez com que você trouxesse seus guerreiros perante a mim e trancasse seu acampamento? Diversos dos meus conselheiros me asseguram que você deve estar planejando trair a coalizão. Explique suas ações. -_ a voz e o olhar calmo da comandante lhe irritaram.

 _— Meus guerreiros Atom e Mozu foram atacas por três guerreiros Boudalan durante a expedição de patrulha. Eu exijo justiça._ \- Clarke permaneceu firme, observando a comandante.

 _— E nós deveríamos acreditar somente na sua palavra?_ \- Indra falou de seu lugar atrás de Heda.

Clarke virou levemente seu corpo, fazendo menção para que Tris fosse para a frente. _— Se você deseja confirmar a informação que dei então pergunte a um dos seus. -_ ela virou para ficar completamente de frente ao trono. _— Mande quem você achar necessário para confirmar as penas das flechas no corpo do meu guerreiro e questionar a guerreira sobrevivente que também estava envolvida no ataque._

 _— Se você fala a verdade, então porque levou seu acampamento para a preparação de batalha. É claro que um único assassinato não exige preparação para guerra. -_ a comandante falou calmamente, sua face aparentemente neutra enquanto as de seus conselheiros mostravam emoções fortes.

 _— Meu primeiro trabalho com general foi na fronteira oriental do território Azgeda. Tenho certeza que apesar de sua inatividade deve estar ciente do conflito que só acabou quatro meses atrás._ \- Clarke viu a comandante se enrijecer no trono. Bom, ela deveria se sentir desconfortável. _— Centenas de pessoas morreram e mesmo assim você não fez nada. Eu espero que você não seja tola o suficiente para acreditar que os nômades não possuíam apoio nenhum para conquistar um território próprio. Sozinhos eles nunca teriam conseguido causar tantas perdas para Azgeda. Aqueles Sankru, um clã extremamente aliado do seu estavam apoiando eles nessa empreitada, claro que isso é uma teoria. Mas não vou permitir meu povo ser morto e a morte deles trazer nada além de inatividade mais uma vez._

 _— Como ousa acusar Heda de tal traição! -_ Gustus rosnou, dando um passo a frente.

Clarke não se moveu, sentindo um prazer ao ao ver e sentir Octavia ir para entre ela e o homem, pausando a mão na bainha de sua espada. _— Eu não acuso Heda de nada, mas ela deveria ser cuidadosa em implicar tais coisas._

 _— Klark kom Azgeda, você estar em minha presença implica muitas coisas_. - a comandante pausou, vagando seus olhos entre a loira e sua equipe. _— Você exige justiça para os seus mortos. O que você quer? Você deseja a cabeça de Bassiolo kom Boudalan ou talvez até a minha?_

Clarke respirou cuidadosamente, mostrando apenas raiva e calma. Isso era critico, ela tinha passado diversos limites e tinha que tomar cuidado para não irritar demais a comandante. Isso seria tão desastroso quanto irritar de pouco. _— Eu quero que os três assassinos cumpram a pena pelos seus crimes. A essa hora amanhã eu queimarei Atom com ou sem os corpos dos seus assassinos. Mas se for sem eles, então tomarei o sangue devido para mim._ \- ela gesticulou levemente para os dois assassinos parados ao lado dela. _— Depois de ter tomado o sangue deles, retirarei meu exército e voltarei para Azgeda. -_ um silêncio mortal caiu sobre a tenda. Sair sem a permissão da Heda era traição e todo mundo sabia disso.

Finalmente a comandante falou. _— Você cometeria traição pela morte de um único guerreiro?_ \- genuína confusão podia ser notada através da voz dela.

 _— Eu cometeria traição para proteger meu povo e eu não posso proteger meu povo se nossos aliados são uma ameaça tanto quanto nossos inimigos. Ainda mais se eles podem nos esfaquear pelas costas. Se Nia precisar me executar quando eu voltar para Azgeda que seja. Não vou ficar quieta enquanto meu povo é assassinado por aliados._ \- Clarke podia se sentir suando por baixo de seu casaco. _— O exército que ela mandaria para me substituir não seria o que eu jurei proteger e liderar com minhas melhores capacidades._

A comandante se ergueu e deu diversos passos até parar diretamente na frente de Clarke. A loira se xingou internamente sua altura quando descobriu que era um pouco mais baixa. _— Muito bem, vou investigar essa situação. Se você fala a verdade e o evento aconteceu como disse, então terá seu sangue._

Clarke sentiu um pouco de alivio, ainda duvidada que a comandante lhe daria os três assassinos. Mas ainda assim ela talvez conseguisse o arqueiro e bem... Burka era muito boa em fazer mortes parecerem acidentais. Esse seria o ultimo membro de seu exercito que perderia para aliados nessa guerra. Ela curvou muito pouco sua cabeça antes de se virar e sair sem nenhuma palavra. Ou Heda lhe daria pelo menos um dos assassinos ou ela teria que ir para a frente e mudaria seus planos para a Nação do Gelo de maneira significativa para assegurar que o que tinha sacrificado não seria em vão.

 **TRÊS ANOS E NOVE MESES ATRÁS**

Os vinte e três membros sobreviventes da queda da nave estavam parados em frente ao trono da Rainha de Gelo. Ela encarava todos eles de seu trono como se fossem insetos a serem esmagados. O corpo inteiro de Dax doía, sua mão esquerda era o que ele mais sentia já que suas unhas tinham sido arrancadas no dia anterior. Eles tinham sido trazidos perante a mulher que ordenou a tortura deles e agora ela só estava ali encarando as formas cheias de sujeira e manchas de sangue que eles eram. Ódio por ela queimava dentro dele mas ele engoliu, não era como se ele fosse forte para agir. Eles só estavam de pé graças a pura força de vontade. Finalmente a voz da tirana soou.

 _— Vocês tem sido meus convidados por três meses e graças as informações que nos deram seu povo já deve ter morrido na cela de metal do céu._ \- ela parecia ter satisfação nisso. _— O que torna vocês os últimos de sua raça. Seria fácil o suficiente matar vocês e colocar um ponto final na existência triste de vocês. Mas alguns de meus conselheiros parecem achar que vocês mostraram força sobrevivendo tanto tempo em minhas masmorras. Então lhes darei uma escolha: jurem lealdade a mim e provem a força de vocês em meu exército até o fim do ano ou morram._

Dax chiou, se erguendo o máximo possível, encarando-a sem acreditar, ele preferiria morrer do que servir essa mulher. Ele notou os outros se mexendo com olhares raivosos, mas o que lhe surpreendeu foi a reação de Clarke. Não tinha passado três meses numa cela com ela por nada, a loira estava considerando a oferta da Rainha e Dax estava horrorizado com isso até realizar o porquê... Clarke faria tudo para mantê-los seguros.

Então, numa espécie de terror, observou ela caminhar lentamente com a cabeça erguida até estar na frente de seu grupo. Ela parecia estar analisando a mulher a frente deles para então se ajoelhar com sua cabeça abaixada. O grupo soltou diversos barulhos de surpresa quando perceberam o que ela tinha feito, pôde escutar Bellamy murmurar algo sobre sua irmã antes de também andar para a frente e se ajoelhar.

Virando-se viu a traição no rosto de Octavia, então ela pareceu ranger os dentes e também se moveu para frente. E ele entendeu, todos estavam sofrente e tentando sobreviver só rezando por uma chance mínima de esperança e ali estava ela. O custo porém era inaceitável.

Ele não conseguiria. Ele não podia jurar lealdade para essa mulher, ela tinha praticamente matado sua mãe que era a única pessoa sobrando na família dele, tinha torturado e matado todos que tinham descido com ele, não poderia deixar essa raiva ir e servir essa mulher mesmo que visse um a um do grupo se ajoelhando para ela... até que só restou ele de pé, parecendo cheio de conflitos. Mas então ele viu o rosto de Monty, o garoto era doce e cheio de perdão mas seu rosto era uma máscara de raiva. Finalmente ele entendeu e se ajoelhou, porque ele viveria outro dia e no futuro mataria a mulher naquele trono.

 **DIAS ATUAIS**

Anya podia sentir a raiva radiando de Lexa e sabia que iria estourar quando viu Klark sair da tenda com os seus guerreiros. Ela já tinha visto sua antiga segunda brava o suficiente para saber que Lexa estava prestes a estourar. Se estivesse certa, as partes responsáveis por isso iriam receber a fúria completa da comandante. Sua segunda atual estava claramente aterrorizada, presa entre uma general brincando com os limiares da traição e uma comandante brava. Anya não podia culpá-la, olhou ao redor da tenda enquanto todos deixavam as informações que tinham sido recebidas assentar. Viu a raiva no rosto de Gustus assim como no muitos guardas mas tinha uma sensação de que eles não sabiam ainda o motivo da raiva de Lexa. Sem surpresa alguma Gustus foi o primeiro a falar e o primeiro a ser sacrificado para a ira de Lexa.

 _— Você não pode deixar ela te respeitar assim Heda!_

 _— Já passamos do desrespeito. -_ Lexa caminhou para seu mapa, encarando-o enquanto pensava. Então se virou para um de seus guardas, Ryder se Anya não estivesse errada. _— Vá e informe Bassilo kom Boudalan que ele deve se apresentar aqui imediatamente._

 _— Sha, Heda._ \- com isso o homem saiu da tenda.

Anya observou sua antiga segunda enfiar a adaga com força na mesa. _— Gustus você é meu general e eu coloquei minha fé em você. Klark kom Azgeda não tem razões para confiar em mim e muitas para desconfiar._ \- os dentes de Lexa estavam tão cerrados de uma maneira que mostrava o quanto de sua raiva ela estava guardando. _— Não vai acontecer nada referente ao comportamento dela._

Cuidadosamente e sabendo que Lexa estava aos poucos acalmando sua raiva para parecer calma para todos que não lhe conhecessem bem. Anya deu um passo em direção a Tris. _— Reporte Tris._

Tris, com os membros ainda estranhos por causa do crescimento repentino da puberdade, se aprumou. _— Eu acompanhei a General Klark como instruído junto com o segundo dela Brady na expedição de patrulha. Nós não encontramos nada em particular mas eles estavam tomando notas e anexando diversas plantas. Nós estávamos logo no oeste da curva do rio na nossa parte quando Brady escutou alguma coisa. Foi baixo mas tanto Clarke quanto eu escutamos da segunda vez, era um grito de ajuda. Brady e eu nos aproximamos da pessoa pedindo ajuda enquanto Clarke deu a volta no caso de uma armadilha._

 _— Você deixou que as forças de Azgeda protegessem sua retaguarda?_ \- Anya se viu perguntando surpresa.

Tris assentiu. _— Nós não sabíamos de que clã o pedido de ajuda era e fiquei preocupada de que se fosse um patrulheiro Trikru eles não intervissem. Achamos Mozu kom Azgeda, ela tinha sido ferida e estava no rio fazia um tempo e apontou para irmos até o companheiro caído que ela tinha escondido nos arbustos. Clarke confirmou a morte dele e insistiu que carregássemos o corpo dele conosco. Quando chegamos no acampamento Azeda ela ordenou que o campo fosse colocado em lockdown imediatamente, me mandou seguí-la enquanto estivéssemos dentro do acampamento. As flechas saindo de Atom, o guerreiro caído, nas minhas melhores habilidades de reconhecimento pareciam ser das forças Boudalan._

Tris respirou fundo por ter falado rapidamente. _— De acordo com Mozu, eles interviram quando dois guerreiros Boudalan estavam sendo perseguidos por três Reapers. Durante a luta um terceiro guerreiro Boudalan que estava atirando nos reapers acertou Atom ao invés do alvo dele. Os guerreiros decidiram então que era melhor matar os patrulheiros Azgeda do que arriscar serem punidos por ferir um deles acidentalmente. Mozu foi clara que eles pareciam achar que Heda não ligava para a morte de guerreiros da Nação do Gelo._ \- ela olhou para seus pés, com medo de ter dito isso.

 _— Porra._ \- disse Anya, ela sabia que Indra, Gustus e Lexa nunca expressariam a realidade da situação então ela fez por ele. _— Alguém te maltratou?_

 _— Não, nunca fui ameaçada ou ferida de qualquer maneira._ \- Tris assegurou.

Lexa sentou em seu trono enquanto observava Tris com cuidado. _— O quão importante era esse guerreiro Atom, que morreu?_

Anya de repente sentiu terror quando juntou as peças que Lexa já tinha juntado. Afinal tinha sido ela que mencionara o guerreiro que acreditou ser o amante da general. Se essa suposição estivesse correta então eles estavam com sorte de que a general não tinha atacado as forças Boudalan diretamente.

 _— Eu não sei o posto dele no exército, mas Clarke estava obviamente triste com sua morte e quase chorou diversas vezes. Ela se referia à ele como seu irmão._ \- Tris pareceu triste. _— Heda eu acho que ela quis dizer de sangue, ela ordenou que seu corpo fosse deitado em sua cama e ele era muito amado pelos outros guerreiros. Uma das guerreiras, acredito que seja próxima da general, exigiu que Clarke buscasse pelo sangue devido por causa da morte dele. Não estou certa da relação dela com Clarke mas a general é próxima e permite companheirismo com os guerreiros dela que nunca vi antes._

 _— Explique o que quis dizer com companheirismo._ \- Indra comandou.

 _— É só que... ela mostra carinho. A guerreira que estava com raiva por ela não buscar o sangue com as próprias mãos ao invés de exigir, Clarke permitiu o desrespeito e até confortou a guerreira_.

Anya observou Lexa digerir as notícias. _— Indra, leve Nyko e o filho dele com você. POde levar outros três guerreiros e vá para o acampamento Azgeda para confirmar o que a Tris reportou._

 _— É claro. -_ Indra deixou a tenda rapidamente.

Lexa pareceu se afundar mais ainda em seu trono. _— Tris você está dispensada. Fique pronta para ser chamada de volta, seu testemunho pode ser necessário novamente._ \- ela olhou para Gustus por um momento antes de continuar. _— Gustus leve uma equipe e veja pessoalmente se o local do ataque combina com a história de Azgeda._

 _— Sha, Heda. -_ ele se curvou levemente antes de sair.

Anya se aproximou da mesa e colocou duas canecas de vinho e deu uma para Lexa antes de arrastar uma cadeira para perto para que pudesse olhar para a comandante enquanto bebiam. Esperou pacientemente para Lexa começar a beber antes de falar. _— Você sabia que juntar os exércitos dos clãs sem uma batalha imediata seria um risco._

Lexa estava brigando com alguma coisa interna. _— Eu não intervi no problema do território oriental porque a Nia não pediu e porque esperei que em sua teimosia o filho dela lhe tirasse do trono._

 _— E ao invés disso o futuro regente de Azgeda que você esperava acabou morto e você tem uma futura regente que te odeia. -_ Anya bebeu de sua caneca enquanto pensava, estava tudo uma bagunça. _— Era a responsabilidade de Nia pedir para você intervir e ela não fez isso por causa do orgulho dela._

Lexa bufou. _— Mas Klark estava certa, eu sabia. Jurei proteger o povo da coalizão e falhei com o povo de Azgeda, não pela razão que a general acredita mas isso não muda minha falha._

Anya se inclinou para a frente, observando a autoincriminação crescendo nos olhos de sua amiga. _— Você esperava que deixando o conflito para uma tirana, que não fez nada além de tentar desestabilizar a coalizão, acabasse com ela deposta. Nós duas sabemos que seria melhor para Azgeda ter um novo lider_. - Anya odiava política, um traço que dividia com sua atual segunda. _— Teria sido melhor para você ignorar os desejos da rainha e ter intervido, mas o que está feito está feito e como você diz os vivos estão famintos._

Lexa riu. _— Uma vez uma professora sempre uma professora._ \- ela deu um longo gole do vinho em sua caneca. _— Qual é o seu conselho para a situação atual então?_

 _— Eu acho que se queremos que a guerra contra a montanha seja bem sucedida você precisa dessa general de Azgeda e não Quint. E se você não quer que as rixas entre os clãs gerem novos banhos de sangue tem que fazer de exemplo aqueles que desafiam a sua paz._

 _— Juis drein Juis draun então. -_ Lexa soou mais velha quando disse isso. _— Fico feliz por você estar do meu lado nisso Anya._

A face de Anya ficou mais lece quando olhou para sua antiga segunda que tinha se tornado a maior Heda de todos. _— Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado._


End file.
